Forget The Sorrows
by Sunny23
Summary: Riley and Emily are two sisters that, as they run from their parents' constant fights, decide to hide in a Summer camp. But what happens when some unexpected things happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** 1: "A last minute solution"**

I slowly opened my eyes as I listened to voices that came from downstairs. I got up and I recognised the voices. My parents were fighting again. Sigh... They couldn't stop fighting not even for two damn days! Then, I heard steps.

"Riley..." said my younger sister Emily, coming in. She seemed hurt and I knew shed had heard the fight too.

" Come here." I told her, as she followed my instructions and put her head on my pillow.

"What do you think it is this time?" she asked, in a low voice.

"I don't know... But it doesn't matter anyway... They use every excuse to fight." I admitted, not thinking about how that would affect Emily. She raised her head and stared at me, with a sad expression on her face. "Sorry, I didn't think that through... They're going to make up, you'll see."

"It's no use. They make up, then they fight again and then they make up again... It's no good..."

"_IF THAT'S HOW YOU THINK, THEN MAYBE WE SHOULD GET A DIVORCE!" _my mom's voice echoed in the top floor. I heard Emily crying and I pulled her closer. Why did they always have to do that? Did they not know how much they were hurting us? Emily kept on crying and I just got angrier and angrier.

"Get dressed." I said, getting out of my bed. She stared at me, clearly surprised. "Just do that. Please."

"I... Okay..." she agreed, leaving my room. I quickly got dressed and I picked up a small panphlet from my desk. That would have to do. At least, for now...

I went down to the kitchen and I found Emily eating in silence, trying to ignore the deadly looks our parents were sending to each other. As I entered the room, I threw the panphlet on the table.

"What do you think?" I asked. My voice showed that I wasn't interested at all in their opinion.

"A camp?" said my mom, surprised.

"It's not a bad ideia, actually." my dad mumbled.

"Are you insane, Jack?! Are you really going to leave them alone all Summer?!"

"Grace, they're not little kids. They can take care of themselves."

"I don't care! They're-"

"Hey!" I interrupted, caughting their attention. "You're not supposed to fight again! Can't you just try to agree on this?"

"That's easy: you're not going!" my mom said. My dad looked at her, mad, and Emily left the kitchen running, heading for her room.

"Great! All you needed to do was make a little effort to get along and you couldn't even do that!" I yelled, following her. I knocked gently at Emily's room door and I got in "Hey... Do you mind if I stay here with you?"

"Whatever..." she mumbled, sinking her head in her pillow.

"Ems, come on... Don't be like that." I begged, sitting next to her.

"I really wanted to go to that camp, you know...? That way, I could escape all this..."

"Yeah, I know. I feel the same..." I confessed, forming a sad smile.

"Girls, your dad and I talked and we decided you can go. We'll call the camp and your dad will take you the train station this afternoon." our mom warned, as she walked by the room. Emily and I just stared at each other, surprised. Did that really just happen?

"We're going!!" she yelled, hugging me. I hugged her back and smiled.

We spent the next hour packing and we put everyting in the car.

"You girls ready?" our dad asked, waiting for us near the car.

"We just need to say goodbye to mom" said Emily, running to the kitchen and hugging our mom. "Bye."

"Behave, Emily. And do everything Riley tells you to."

"I will." she assured, going to the car. I watched her leave the kitchen and I turned around to face my mom, who looked sad.

"I know you're not exactly happy with me, but it's not just my fault." my mom said.

"You're both to blame. You don't really know how that's affecting us, do you?"

"Things haven't been well... Maybe a divorce is the best option."

"What about us?"

"I don't know, dear. That's why camp might be a good ideia. That way, we can all think this through. I promise that, when you two get back, we'll have a soluition."

"Is divorce a solution?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"I can't tell you right now, Riley. Go on, your father's waiting. Be good and try not to make any messes." she begged, hugging me. I sighed and hugged her back.

"I'll try to control myself. Bye, mom." I said, smiling.

I went to the car, where we spent the most of our ride in silence. As we arrived to the train station, we just stared at everything around us.

"Remember: if you need anything, call us." reminded our dad, hugging us.

"Okay. Bye, dad." said Emily getting in the train.

"Take care of her, okay, Ri?" he said, kissing my forehead.

"Don't worry, I will." I assured, going to the train as well.

The truth is we didn't say much on the train ride either... Emily looked too nervous too talk and I just didn't know what to say. We arrived quickly and we headed to the adress in the panphlet. In front of us was a big wooden house.

"We're going to be fine, right, Ri?" Emily asked. I looked at her, struggling to find the right words.

"Of course we are" I smiled, not really believing my own words. She smiled too, what cheered me up. I shouldn't have said that, but oh well... The damage was done... I just hoped camp was good enough to keep Emily happy. If that would happen, I'd be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****:**

** Emily's P.O.V **

I stared at my sister and I realized she wasn't really sure about what she had said, but I smiled, just to not worry her even more. It was already enough our parents' fights, she didn't need to worry about me. I knew how to hold on.

"You must be the new girls" said a girl, moving closer to us. She appeared to be 25 years old. She was blonde and her eyes were greenish. She was beautiful, in my opinion.

"Yes, we are" answered my sister, smiling.

"I'm Jane" she introduced herself.

"I'm Riley, and this is my sister, Emily" my sister introduced us. I smiled.

"Pleasure" I said. Jane smiled too.

"It's all my pleasure. I hope you two enjoy this Summer. Come with me", she said. Me and Riley followed her, and she took us to the wooden house. "You're going to sleep here" she said, when we walked through a room with a lot of beds, and a big closet. "You can choose your beds, and then, you can put your things in the closet."

"Thank you" said Riley. She seemed more relieved, so, I got more relieved as well.

"I'll wait for you two outside" said Jane, smiling, and getting out of the room. I sat down on a bed and Riley sat down on another one, next to mine.

"Will that be your bed?" she asked me.

"Yes. And will that be yours?" I asked. She smiled.

"If you'll be there, I'll be here, next to you" she said. I laughed.

"Even in the same room as me, you'll want to protect me from something that I don't even know what it is?" I asked, laughing. She laughed too.

"Yes. You're my little sister, and I need to take care of you. And I won't let anyone get closer to you, you know?" she said, with a serious face. I sighed. I already knew it would be like this. She was always so protective with me, and I never understood why. She started to do this after a relationship she had, with a boy, and since then she has never left any boy get closer to me. But that didn't bother me. I didn't want to fall in love. I never had a relationship and I didn't want to start now.

"You know I don't care about boys" I reminded her.

"That doesn't matter. They care about you. And I know how they are… I don't want you to suffer because of an idiot" she said in that protective voice she always used.

"Don't be silly. You know I just care about music. My music is my life" I said, smiling. She smiled too.

"That's good to hear" she said, still smiling.

"Let's go. Jane is waiting for us" I said. She shook her head, agreeing with me.

"Yes. Let's go" she said, getting up and holding my hand. I smiled and we left the room. Jane was waiting for us, at the door, and she smiled at us.

"Come on, let's introduce you to the other girls" she said, leading us outside, next to the football field, where the girls were watching the boys playing football. "Girls, this is Riley and Emily Cooper. They're sisters. Be nice to them" Jane asked. The girls agreed and Jane left us there. I sat down, next to a girl with greenish eyes, and dirty blonde hair.

"Hi" I greeted, smiling. She smiled too.

"Hello. I'm Hayley Williams" she said, still smiling.

"Emily Cooper" I introduced myself.

"And I'm Ashley Green", another girl introduced herself. She was blonde, and had blue eyes. She was as beautiful as Hayley. Hayley made a funny face.

"I was about to talk about you", she said. The two started laughing.

"I didn't want you to forget that I exist!" Ashley joked.

"And I'm Riley Cooper. Apparently, my little and beautiful sister forgot about me" my sister replied, making a face. I laughed.

"I was about to talk about you" I said, like Hayley, that laughed.

"That's my line" she complained, laughing. We laughed too, and I realized that, some seconds after this, Hayley was staring at the field. Actually, she was staring at a boy, with dark brown hair, almost black, and greenish eyes, that was throwing the ball to another boy. And that was when I saw him… He was tall, and had brown reddish hair, and greenish eyes. I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. I got nervous, and my heart started bumping in my chest. What's wrong with me? I never felt nothing like this before…

"…Ems?" I heard my sister calling me, and I stared at her. "Your face is red!" she said, laughing.

"It's not!" I replied, hiding my face with my hands.

"Yes, it is!" she laughed. I rolled my eyes, and turned my head, to see the boy again. Damn, what's wrong with me? He's so… Perfect…

"Kyle!!" I heard a girl yell, running to him. She was tall, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He turned to her and smiled, and she ran to him and hugged him, letting a bunch of bags falling in the floor. They kissed and I, without knowing why, felt a shock wave, trespassing my body.

"Are you okay?" Hayley asked, getting closer to me.

"Yes", I lied. "Is he your boyfriend?" I asked, pointing quietly to the boy she was staring before. She blushed and shook her head.

"Hell, no! He's Jason Teague, and he's just my brother's best friend…" she said.

"And who's your brother?" I asked, trying to forget the image of the other boy, kissing the girl.

"Look" she said, pointing to the field. "That's Kyle. And the girl is Gwen, his girlfriend" she said, pointing to the other boy I was staring before. I rolled my eyes. What the hell is going on? Everything was leading to that boy! Damn! And why was I feeling that strange things? And why didn't I like the girl? I had nothing to do with them… I don't even know them! I hope they'll be happy! But what the hell am I thinking? I don't even know him! Calm down, Emily! Control yourself!

"Emily, are you feeling all right?" my sister asked, awakening me from my thoughts.

"Yes, I am" I lied, and I turned my head, looking to the field again. This time, Kyle was hugging the girl, but he was turned to the place where I was… And when I looked to him, he smiled… And, without knowing why, I smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

No, please, no! Tell me this is not happening! Emily can't fall in love! Not now! And it had to be for a guy with a girlfriend! She never fell truly in love until now, why did the first had to be taken?

"Riley?" said Ashley, staring at me. I 'woke up' and forced a smile.

"Sorry. I was rambling. Emily, let's go for a walk, 'kay?" I asked, not waiting for the answer. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to our room.

"Ouch, that hurts!" she complained "What is it?"

"Why were you looking at that boy?"

"What boy?"

"The one playing soccer, from whom you couldn't take your eyes off!"

"Kyle?"

"Yes, Kyle!"

"Ri, are we going to have this conversation again?"

"We're going to have this conversation everytime we need to until you understand that boys mean trouble!"

"Not all boys. But, still, I'm not interested in Kyle."

"Then, why couldn't you stop looking?"

"Because... Because..." she stuttered, without knowing what to say. I sighed. I really didn't want to be bugging her so much, bue I wanted her to understand that she could get hurt. That happened to me and it was the last thing I wanted for Emily.

"Sorry for being such a prick to you..." I mumbled, hugging her. "I just want you to be careful"

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen." she assured, going back to the field. I saw her walking away and I realized my concern was growing more and more. That could only have a bad ending...

I decided to join her and I stared at Kyle with a bit of fear and anger. I saw that Gwen person going to meet him several times and I notested Emily's sad expression. I closed my fists in an act of rage. She hadn't even spoken to him and he was already hurting her! Idiot! If tried to even come close to my sister, he would get his ass kicked.

Later on, we got back to our room and I stayed outside, playing guitar and listening to Emily and Hayley's cheerful conversation though an open window. I smiled. Apart from the whole "Kyle issue", it was nice to know that she was making friends.

"Nice song." Ashley commented, sitting on the ground, next to me.

"Thanks." I said, smiling. After that, I lowered my head, without really knowing why.

"Are you worried about Kyle?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Look, he's a good guy. I'm sure that he would never hurt your sister:"

"Yeah, me too, because I'm not going to let him get even close to her." I replied, surprising her. I kept playing, trying to avoid eye contact, because I knew she was looking at me sadly.

"You've been hurt before." she understood.

"Everybod's been hurt before..." I said, in a cold voice. I didn't want to talk about that.

"I assume it was a guy." she suggested, making me use the wrong notes. "It was a guy... Did he... Cheat on you or something?"

"It wasn't anything that I wasn't expecting." I answered, trying to be tough. It was a lie. I wasn't expecting that. A person is not supposed to break our heart after we give her everything...

"I'm just saying not all guys are like that. Kyle isn't like that."

"Maybe..." I mumbled, while I kept playing. She sighed and went back to the room. I lowered my head. It happened again... I pushed away another person that had cared about me. But it didn't matter... I was here to escape my problems. I was here for Emily. I didn't need friends...

"Ri, can we talk?" Emily asked, appearing.

"Talk." I sad, forcing a smile.

"I think you should go out tonight."

"What?"

"Hayley told me about a bar near the camp and I think it's perfect for you to clear your mind."

"Emily..."

"I'm serious. But we can't go out at night, so you need to sneak out."

"Why would I go to a bar?"

"To clear your mind and to meet new people."

"I don't need to meet new people."

"Riley... Come on, you said we came here to have fun."

"Yes, and...?"

"Going to that bar would be fun."

"Ems..."

"Please. I would feel much better if you went." she begged. I stared at her. How could I say no to that?

"Fine, I'll go."

"You will? Great!" she said, smiling and hugging me. I sighed. What have I gotten myself into...?

Around eleven o'clock (after curfew), I left camp quietly and went to the bar Hayley told me about. I sighed as I saw the building in front of me. I had a bad feeling about that... I got in and reached the counter, where I ordered the first drink I saw on a small menu behind the bartender.

I saw a group of guys behind me looking in my direction and laughing and I mumbled some curse words. That was going to have a bad ending...

"Hi." greeted one of them, sitting next to me. I just rolled my eyes. "Ah... I don't think we've met..."

"We're not even meeting now." I said, leaving my seat and walking away. I heard the other guys laughing and I realized he was after me. I went to a darker part of the bar and I stayed there, hoping that he would leave me alone. That was, definitely, the last thing I needed.

"Hey, wait up, I-" he started, approaching me.

"Look, this is what we're going to do: you stay here for five minutes, since nobody can see us. After that, you'll go back to your pals and you're going to tell them that we made out, while I leave and tell my sister that I had the best night ever. Here's the thing: we're both going to lie, only nobody needs to know. You in?"

"I... Okay."

"Great. Bye."

"Wait, didn't you say I should stay here?"

"Yeah, but I didn't say I would stay with you." I replied, going out through the back door. I went back to camp and, after that, to my room.

"Ri, you're here." Emily said. "That was fast... How was your night?"

"Awesome, one of the best nights I've ever had!" I lied, going to my bed.

"Cool. Now tell me that wasn't a good ideia."

"It was a great idea. Oh well... Goodnight."

"Goodnight." she mumbled, covering herself. I did the same and fell asleep minutes later.

In the next morning, we went to take breakfast and I was a little bothered to see Emily staring at Kyle again. I sighed. I looked at there too, but I stopped focusing on Kyle. I was more concerned about the boy next to him. That, just by accident, was the same boy I met the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4****:**

"I thought that boys meant trouble" I said to my sister, noticing that she was staring at the boy who was sitting next to Kyle. She seemed like if she was in a different world, staring at him, and I'm sure she didn't even hear me. And my suspicions were confirmed, when she didn't even answer me. And then she talks about me… "Ri!" I yelled, pulling her arm. She jumped in the chair.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked, quickly, without giving me time to answer her. I took a deep breath.

"You talk about me, about how I didn't stop staring at Kyle, but now it's you who can't stop staring at the boy who's sitting next to him… I thought that boys meant trouble…" I mumbled, so that only she could hear me. She stared at me, surprised.

"I wasn't staring at him! I was just looking at you, and seeing you staring at Kyle, and, you know, I'm not happy about that. The boy has a girlfriend, and you know how boys are! They're all jerks, with no more to do that breaking girls' hearts!" she mumbled, and even it was just in a low voice, I saw that Kyle and his friend were now staring at us. Could it be that they heard what she had said? I hope not…

"Fine. Whatever. I'll have a little walk" I told her, getting up.

"Ems, wait… Don't go. I didn't want to hurt your feelings…" she said, getting up too.

"You didn't. Stay here, and finish your breakfast. I'm going to our room, and then I'll have a little walk" I told her, and then I left. She sighed and then she sat down again, and I went to the room.

I entered to the room, and then I started walking from one place to another. I just thought about Kyle's green eyes… Damn, what the hell was going on with me? I've never felt like this before… Everytime I look at him, my heart starts bumping in my chest in a way I had never felt before… But he has a girlfriend, right? He was never going to look at me, when he had by his side a prettier, older and more experient girl. But, hey, who cares? I don't! I don't like him! I don't even know him! Damn, but he's just so perfect…

"Ems, may I come in?" I heard Hayley's voice.

"Yes, come in", I said, sitting in the bed. She entered and smiled, getting closer to me.

"Is everything all right between you and your sister?" she asked, sitting next to me. I sighed. I didn't want to have that conversation right now.

"Yes, everything's all right" I lied. She stared at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't born yesterday, you know?" she said. I sighed.

"She's overprotective… And she doesn't want me to get close to any boy… In fact, she doesn't let anyone get closer to me" I confessed, sighing.

"That's because she loves you and she doesn't want you to suffer…" she said. I knew that it was true, but sometimes it drives me insane.

"I know… But, sometimes, that's really… You know..." I said, sighing. Hayley smiled.

"Yes, I know. It's like Kyle…" she said. Great, here we go again. Kyle… Kyle… Kyle… Could that be that now only Kyle existed? Damn, how irritating! If I kill him, will anyone notice? No… I could beat him! Yes, that would be great! I could pretend that he was the other irritating bitch who was with him, and I would beat him!! "…Ems?" Hayley called me. I realized I was rambling, and I shook my head, to forget about those thoughts.

"What about Kyle? He's your brother, right?" I asked, trying to pretend that I hadn't any clue about what she was talking about. She laughed.

"Yes, he's my brother. And don't say it like that, 'cause I'm sure you know he's my brother, or do you really think I didn't notice the way you looked at him?" she said. I was taken by surprise.

"No!! I didn't look to him! I don't even know your brother!" I defended myself. She laughed.

"I saw you staring at him, Emily… I'm not blind…" she said. I blushed.

"No, I didn't look to him" I lied again. She sighed.

"Fine. You can keep lying to yourself. But there's one thing I'm sure…" she said.

"And what would that be?" I asked, in fear.

"That my brother would be much better with you then with Gwen" she said. I sighed. What the hell…? Was this a conspiracy against me? I already said I don't like him! I don't even know him!! Control yourself, Emily… Behave!

"Why are you saying that?" I asked, trying to calm down.

"'Cause Gwen has never had a serious relationship… She's very… Hum… Let's say…" she started, struggling to find the right words. She sighed. "She always cheated on her boyfriends. In fact, she cheated on the last one with Kyle. Kyle isn't a bad person, you know… He just fell in love with her… And she destroyed my brother, and she has turned him into a bad boy. Let's say that he didn't make an effort either to not be like that. Actually, he was always like that, very rebel, and he doesn't care about rules… But he was still holding on. After he started going out with Gwen, he got worse. She encourages him to break the rules. And he likes that. Actually, he just need someone calm, like you, that would love him for what he's really like, you know what I mean?" Hayley said. I was staring at her, surprised by her words. Why was she saying me those things? I mean, I don't like Kyle! I don't know him, so, I can't love him… Can I?

"Why are you saying that to me? You don't know how I am… Maybe I'm even worse than her…" I said with a tone of challenge in my voice. However, Hayley laughed. "What? I'm serious! I could be a lot worse than her…"

"You're not! I was always very good at knowing people. You seem to be a nice person, and I know you are. You look too innocent to cause troubles" she said, laughing. I sighed.

"I look too innocent?" I asked, defeated.

"Yes, you do" she said, still laughing. I sighed again.

"You couldn't stop staring at Jason too…" I started. She stopped laughing and looked me with a serious face.

"Jason is my brother's best friend…" she started. I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't mean that you can't like him… I know, I saw the way you looked at him… You like him, don't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No! He's my brother's best friend, I don't like him…" she denied. I sighed.

"For how long?" I asked. She sighed and looked to the ground.

"A while… He and Kyle are always together… They're best friends, almost like brothers… Jason would never look at me that way…" she said. I knew what she was trying to say, but I didn't agree… Jason seemed nice, and I saw him looking at her too… He looked at her with love, and it wasn't a brotherly kind of love… It was so much more than that… And don't try to convince me that I'm wrong! I know, 'cause I saw it! I was always very good seeing this kind of things. I realized I needed to do something to put them together… But… What?

"Hayley, are you there?" I heard a boy's voice, and I looked to Hayley. She seemed surprised, and she was blushing, what made me laugh.

"It's him, right?" I mumbled. She shook her head, saying 'yes'.

"Yes, it's him…" she said. I smiled.

"Come in!" I said. He opened the door, and I took my guitar and left to the door.

"Ems, where are you going?" she asked, getting up, frightened.

"I'll have a walk. You two need to talk" I said, leaving the room. I looked back and I saw that Hayley was very blushed, and he didn't even sat down.

"Your brother asked me to call you…" I heard him saying and I sighed. I thought that was a good moment so they could finally work out the things. But, apparently, I was wrong.

I walked for a while. I wanted to find a quiet place, where I could think. Where it would be just me and my guitar. I walked so much that I ended up in a little woods, and I started to hear the sound of water… That's weird… I walked during a while, and I ended up in a clearing, and, in front of me, was a cascade. I was amazed. It was beautiful… I never thought that could exist anything like that, so beautiful… I sat down next to a tree, and I started singing something I've never had sung

"_I know we don't belong… Everyone says it's wrong. We come from different ways, so I tried to erase everything that I felt… That I felt. But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore. Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for. But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore. Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for… From the kiss… From the kiss…_" I sang. But, suddenly, I stopped. What was I doing? What the hell…?

"Don't stop… Your voice is beautiful" I heard a boy's voice, getting closer to me. I felt I was blushing, and I got up, quickly, without looking at him. I tried to run, but he grabbed my arm, stopping me. I felt something strange, when he touched me, and I looked to him… My God, what's happening? He was there… And he was looking at me with those green and beautiful eyes… I noticed that he was as surprised as me, when he saw it was me, but then he showed me his wonderful smile. I started to feel my heart bumping faster and faster in my chest, but I couldn't understand what was happening. Then, frightened, I pushed him to the floor, and I started to run. "Don't go, please!" he begged, getting up. But I was still running, and I just stopped when I arrived to my room… Without my guitar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I walked slowly to my room, until I saw Kyle running non stop and looking around him, like he was looking for something. For someone... I continued my walk and I opened the door. Inside, I found Emily lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She looked a little pale.

"Okay, what did you do?" I asked, sitting on my bed

"What did I do?" she said, confused. I sighed. I hated when she pretended she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Kyle started running around like wildly, looking for someone. I get in here and you're white like a ghost. Coincidence? I don't think so..."

"I went for a walk, it's not my fault that he sowed up."

"Did he do something to you?" I questioned, concerned. I already had my fists shut, just in case something had happen.

"No, Riley, he didn't do anything to me. Do you really need to be like this?"

"Yes! Even if you're not interested in him, and you are by the way, I need to be sure that he doesn't try to get his way with you."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust him!"

"Damn it, Riley!" she complained, getting off her bad and walking in circles, with a worried look in her face. "Can you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"There's a cascade nearby. What do you say about going there?"

"And do what?"

"I left my guitar there."

"Ems, did you go play to weird places again?"

"They're not weird places, they're different places. And, in this case, beautiful too. Can you go there, please?"

"Can't you go?"

"What if I find Kyle?"

"Hm... Good point. I'll go there, but, when I get back, I want to know all the details." I said, leaving. I walked around until I got to the place that I assumed to be the cascade. There, I found Kyle.

"Ah! You're... That girl's... Sister..." he said.

"Her name's Emily, for your information, and you have her guitar." I replied coldly, as I saw the instrument in his hands.

"Yeah, she left it here. I was going to give it back, but I don't know where she is."

"I'll give it back for you, don't worry."

"Hm... Can you tell her I'm sorry that I scared her?"

"You scared her?" I asked, lowering my eyebrows. I didn't like where that conversation was going.

"I didn't mean to. She was playing guitar and I showed up suddenly. I really didn't mean to scare her. It's just... Her music was so beautiful... Can you apologize for me? – he begged. I stared at his sad expression. I almost wanted to say "yes". But I couldn't. If I would tell Emily that, she would be delighted and she would do anything for this jerk. The best thing to do was leave it be.

"I will." I lied, grabbing the guitar and walking away.

I went back to my room, but Emily wasn't there. I realized there was a big fuss on the soccer field ans I assumed she was there. But, as long as she was with Hayley, I had no reason to be worried. Only the fact that she's the sister of the ass that was hurting Emily...

I sat outside the room and I started playing.

"_Cause you left me all alone. All by myself. With no one to lean on. No one to talk in the night. To just hold on tight. Cause you left me all alone. All alone. __All alone _– I sang the song that I knew so well. I wrote it after my breakup with Sean. I spent many sleepless nights trying to write the right lyrics. The lyrics that made me cry of pain just remembering what happened.

I sighed. It wasn't the time for that. I had other things to think about. Like my parents, and Emily and Kyle... And the boy whose name I didn't know... But that was another story. I wasn't there to have a Summer romance or anything. Actually, I wasn't there to relate to anybody at all.

I put my guitar on my bed, next to Emily's guitar and I slowly walked to the soccer field. I saw Kyle playing, along with that Jason guy... And the boy from last night. I stayed a little bit just staring at him. What if I had been a little mean to him? Geez, don't tell me I'm getting soft, now... I don't care about him...!

"Riley!" Emily called, waving at me. I smiled and sat next to her. "Did you find my guitar?"

"Yeah, it was there, near the cascade."

"And... Did you see Kyle?"

"Nope. Sorry." I lied. I knew it was wrong, but the last thing Emily needed was a guy with a girlfriend interested in her.

"Well, Nate's on fire today!" said Gwen, sitting next to Hayley, who forced a smiled. I notested she wasn't that excited. It really seemed like she only got along with Gwen because of her brother.

"Yeah, he sure is..." Hayley mumbled, following a boy with her eyes. Curiously, it was the same boy I was thinking about all morning. I mean... Not literally thinking! I just thought it was weird that he was everywhere I was!

"Nate's the guy you couldn't stop staring at this morning, right?" asked Emily in a low voice, so the others wouldn't hear her.

"Exactly." I answered automatically. I only realized what I said after a while. "No, wait! It's not like that! I wasn't staring at him!"

"Yeah, you were!"

"Okay, I was... But not for the reasons you're thinking. I just wanted to be sure that he was the boy I met in the bar."

"Oh, you met him in the bar? No wonder you liked my idea..."

"You want me to be honest? I didn't like your idea. Actually, I didn't have any fun at all at the bar. Only the part where I dissed Nate and, quite frankly, I'm starting to think that I shouldn't have done that."

"Are you feeling resmorses?"

"No. I just think I should have left without saying anything at all."

"Yeah, I think it's resmorses too." she continued, ignoring my words. I sighed. Was it that hard for her to understand that boys were my last concern, this Summer? My main concern this Summer was her. Right after her, there was my parents. Or Kyle, I haven't figured out which one's going to be a bigger problem...

When the game ended, I saw Gwen leave the benches and run to Kyle, kissing him. I turned to Emily and I saw her staring at her feet, with a sad expression. I knew it...! I knew he was going to find a way of hurting her!

I looked to the field again and I saw Gwen talking with Nate, looking very happy. I felt anger filling my body. She wanted Kyle AND Nate as well?! If she continued with that crap, I swear she's going to get a lot more hurt than Emily... And I don't mean emotional pain...!

"Why are you glaring at Gwen?" asked Ashley. I thought it was weird that she was still talking to me, but I decided not to bring that up...

"Because she can't decide which guy she wants."

"Oh, I didn't know you liked Nate."

"I didn't. I don't!" I guaranteed. Ashley just laughed. Damn! Was it that hard to explain that I was worried abour Emily and not Nate?! I mean... It was like that, right...?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**** (Emily's POV):**

After the game, I went to the room again, and I started walking in circles. What was going on with me? I could only think about Kyle… When he touched me… I felt something so strange… It felt like little electric shocks. And the way he looked at me… Damn, I have never felt something like that… And worst, he heard me singing! Damn…

"Excuse me, could you help me please?" I heard a girl asking, awakening me from my thoughts. I looked to the door and I saw a tall girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a bunch of bags with her, and then I understood why she was asking me for help. I went to the door and I grabbed some of her bags, helping her taking them inside. I put them on the floor.

"Wow, you have a lot of bags…" I said, laughing. She smiled.

"A girl must be prepared for everything." She said. I laughed.

"I think you're right… By the way, my name is Emily. Emily Cooper" I introduced myself, smiling.

"I'm Allegra Versace" she said, smiling too.

"You're staying for whole Summer, right?" I asked. She laughed and nodded.

"I come here every year" she answered. I smiled.

"That's good to hear. I'm sure it'll be great to know you." I said. She smiled, and then we heard someone getting into the room, and we looked to the door. I saw Hayley coming in, and she didn't look very happy. She was mumbling incomprehensible things, and she didn't look like she had noticed my presence. She looked to me and Allegra and suddenly she stopped.

"Oh, hi. Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" she asked. I sighed and hugged her.

"No. What happened to you?" I asked. She hugged me back.

"Nothing…" she mumbled.

"Don't lie..." I begged. She sighed.

"He doesn't care about me…" she confessed. I sighed and lead her to the bed, where I made her sit down, and that was when I had the most brilliant idea ever!! That was awesome! It could only work! I knew it would work!!

"I'll be right back. Allegra, could you come with me, please?" I asked. She nodded and we came outside. I approached Jason without saying anything and I pulled him to the room.

"Jason! Emily!" Hayley yelled, when she saw me entering with him.

"Hi. Have fun" I said, taking my guitar. I got out the room and I looked the door with the key. Hayley started trying to open the door and beating the door violently, when she saw she couldn't open it.

"Emily! Let us get out!" she yelled, while she was trying to open the door.

"I'll just open this door when you two confess that you love each other! Now, use your time well, 'cause you'll spend the next hours in there… Together!" I said, and then they stopped beating the door. I smiled.

"You're a little bit crazy, aren't you?" Allegra asked, and then I realized that she was still there. I looked to her and laughed nervously.

"No… Just sometimes" I said, laughing. She laughed too, but then she looked to another side.

"Will…" she mumbled. I looked to the same direction as her eyes and I saw a boy, with black hair, and gray eyes. They seemed surprised, but they both showed a smile. She approached him, and the two hugged each other. They looked in each other's eyes, and then he kissed her. I smiled and then I walked away.

I didn't want to interrupt a romantic moment, so I decided to take a walk. I went to the cascade and I sat down next to the same tree of the other day. I took my guitar and I started playing and singing something that I had never sang.

- "_I don't care what they say, I don't care what they do. Cuz they all fade away, when it's just me and you. Well it's more than a crush, an impossible rush… I don't care what they say, when you're there… I don't care_" – I sang. Then, suddenly, I stopped. Damn, again? What am I doing? What's wrong with me? I'm getting insane, that's it… So, I looked to the other side, and I saw some clothes in the floor… I got up, scared, and I looked to the cascade. And there he was… Half naked, and staring at me. And he was smiling… I got scared again and I prepared myself to run, but then I felt his hand grabbing my arm so I couldn't run.

"You're wet" I complained. He laughed.

"Hi to you too, Emily" he said. I turned to him, and I stared to him, confused.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I talked with your sister" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You did what?!" I asked, surprised.

"I talked with your sister… She didn't tell you?" he asked, confused. I shook my head.

"No. She told me she didn't see you…" I admitted. Later on, I would remember to kill Riley, but for now I would have to concentrate in calming down my heart.

"Oh, well, anyway I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry I scared you. That wasn't my intention" he said. I nodded.

"I know. Don't worry about that" I said.

"By the way, I'm Kyle Williams" he introduced himself.

"I know you are" I said, without thinking. He frowned and I covered my mouth, noticing what I've said.

"You know?" he asked, surprised.

"Your sister told me. I have to go. Bye" I said and then I started running.

"Wait! Your guitar! Don't go!" he begged and I realized that he was running after me. But what is he thinking? Now he's running after me, just in his underwear! Oh my God… I saw him just in his underwear… Suddenly I stopped, staring at something… A girl, with brown hair and brown eyes, kissing a boy… I stopped and I turned myself and Kyle, who was chasing me, bumped into me, and we fell down. I started feeling my heart bumping faster and faster and I know that it felt it, 'cause he smirked. Our lips were too close, almost touching each other… Then, he raised his eyes and I knew he would see the girl with the boy. Then, without thinking, I pulled him against me and kissed him. And that was my first kiss. Wow, I wonder if I still know how to breathe…?

"EMILY COOPER!" I heard my sister voice, yelling. I got scared just like Kyle, who got up as fast as he could and saw them, together. I got up too and approached him.

"I'm sorry, Kyle… I didn't want you to see them…" I said, touching his arm. However, I felt someone grabbing my arm. It was Riley. She punched Kyle, who fell to the floor, without taking his eyes off them, who were still kissing.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" my sister threatened him. However, I pulled her before she could beat him again.

"Riley, stop. It was me who kissed him so he couldn't see that!" I said, pointing to the other two who couldn't let go of the other. She stared at the two of them and she seemed hurt.

"GWEN!!" Kyle yelled, approaching her.

"Nate…" Riley mumbled. I stared at her, confused, without understanding what was going on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Riley's POV):**

As I saw Nate and Gwen kiss, I froze. How was I supposed to react to that? I mean... I reacted and I didn't react well. I had to hold back my will to punch Nate (and Gwen too, by the way), since I didn't need more fuss there.

Almost without noticing, I walked away. I did it without saying anything to anyone nor looking back. I wasn't running. I had no reason to do that. Or did I...?

I went to my room, but the door was locked. What the hell...?

I used all my strenght and pushed it. It opened. Inside, I found Hayley and Jason kissing.

"Riley!" she said, surprised. I was also surprised. I really didn't see that coming.

"I... Hum... I didn't mean to interrupt..." I mumbled.

"We'll leave, don't worry." said Jason.

"No, stay. It's cool." I guaranteed, grabbing my bag (that was near the door) and leaving. I went to the soccer field and hid behind the benches.

I took a little notebook out of my bag and I made a pen slide from the notebook's rings. I twirled it with my fingers, trying to thinkg about the right words for the song I left unfinished.

Yeah, it was weird, but that's what I do everytime something bad happens. I write. I passed every emotion to the paper, so I wouldn't take it out on anybody.

I tried to remember the kiss that Emily and Kyle shared, but all I could think about was Nate. Damn! That way, it was going to be impossible for me to finish the song... I closed my eyes and tried one more time to remember everything that happened before. I turned the page and started to write. The pen slid really fast on the paper, writing a new song that I wasn't sure where it came from. When I finished, I quickly read the verses and I thought that they were actually pretty good.

I got up so I would go to my room (if Hayley and Jason weren't still there), but I bumped on someone on the way.

"Sorry, I was disctracted." someone said. Uh-oh... I knew that voice.. I looked up and I saw him. It was Nate...! I kept on walking without saying a word and I heard steps. I realized he was after me. "Hey, wait up!"

"This is becoming repetitive, have you notested?" I said, walking faster. He laughed, but kept on following me.

"If you would just talk with me at the bar..."

"Do you mind stop following me?"

"Only when you tell me why you are running."

"Trust me, you don't want to have this conversation while I'm pissed."

"You're pissed?" he asked, innocently. I sighed.

"Can't you tell, genius?"

"Why?"

"Because you are an idiot that doesn't care about other people's feelings and that is willing to hurt everybody just to kiss a girl!" I yelled. He looked surprised and I mumbled some curse words. I had talked too much...

"Are we still talking about you?"

"We're talking about you kissing the girlfriend of the guy that's all over my sister!"

"Gwen has a boyfriend?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you. That's funny..." I comented in a sarcastic tone.

"I really didn't know. I swear I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Of course you didn't." I replied, catching my bag, that had fallen to the ground when I went against Nate. He, on the other hand, got to it before me. "Hey!"

"Can you just listen to me?"

"I don't talk to people that hurt my sister."

"Explain me just how I hurt your sister!"

"You haven't hurt her yet. But, when you kissed Gwen, you made Kyle kiss Emily. And I'm sure that he's going to hurt her later."

"You don't really like people, do you?"

"People like you, no, I don't. Can you give me my bag?"

"Only when you understand that what happened wasn't my fault."

"Yeah, well, good luck with that." I replied, pulling my bag. After a while, it fell again, opening up and making everything inside of it fall on the ground as well. I saw my notebook dangerously close to Nate and I tried to reach it, but he got it first.

"Riley, right?" he said, reading my name on the cover. I raised my arm to grab it, but he just dodged me. "These lyrics are really good. Something tells me you had a few bad experiences...

"Give me that!" I said, kicking his leg. He grabbed the hurt area and I picked up my notebook and my bag, as I ran from there quickly. I really didn't know why I did that, but there was no time to figure it out. I had to compose myself. I had to be strong. For Emily...

I got inside my room (that was, luckily, empty) and I lied down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I really didn't want to hit him like that, but he gave me no choice. First, he kissed Gwen and then he does this! It's not that I have any problems with him kissing Gwen, but, if he hurts Emily, I hurt him

Suddenly, someone opened the door and I quickly turned around.

"Emily!" I said, seeing her. She looked confused. I sat down at stared a bit at her.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled. "I know you don't like Kyle, but... I do."

"Ems, he has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, a girlfriend that cheated on him... With the boy you were staring at this morning! Hey, do you-"

"Don't change the subject. Just because she cheated on him, doesn't mean he doesn't like her anymore."

"Humn..."

"Emily, I know I can look like "the bad guy" on this situation, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

She sighed and walked to the door.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head... We'll talk later..." she said, leaving. I watched her walking away and I sighed as well. I had the feeling that things would en up badly. Specially, because I just saw Nate, not to far away from my room. Staring at me...!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (Emily's POV):**

I got out the room, leaving Riley there. At that moment I just wanted to disappear… I kissed him 'cause I didn't want him to suffer, but why the hell did I like that kiss so much? Probably 'cause it was my first kiss… I'm 15 years old and I have never kissed a boy before… I know, I'm really strange…

I walked through the camp during a while, and then I went to have dinner with the others. When I got inside, all the heads turned to stare at me and they started mumbling. I felt nervous. Did I have something in my face? Or in my clothes? Or something like that? Then, a boy came to me.

"Are you going kiss me too?" he asked, walking around me. I felt a wave of shock trespassing me.

"He told you?" I mumbled, still in shock.

"Everyone knows! Gwen did us a favor and told us, since Kyle disappeared after you kissed him…" he said, smiling.

"He didn't disappear 'cause I kissed him… He disappeared because she…" I started, however Gwen approached me, interrupting me, and she slapped me.

"DON'T EVER COME CLOSE TO MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN! HE'S JUST CONFUSED! BUT HE'LL COME BACK TO ME! 'CAUSE YOUR JUST A SLUT!" she yelled, and then I punched her and she fell to the floor. I approached her and I duck by her side. She was screaming like a mouse. God!

"He's just confused? Honey, it seems to me like you're the one who's confused… You're his girlfriend and you were kissing another boy" I said. Then, I started hearing them mumbling again and I realized she had just talked about the kiss I gave to Kyle, making me the bad girl of this story…

"I didn't kiss Nate! It was him who kissed me!" she defended herself.

"Actually, it was you who took me to that corner and kissed me" he said, approaching us.

"You're a freak! I hate you!" she said. I laughed.

"I hate you too" I said, slowly.

"If she's a freak, then what are you?" asked a boy´s voice, behind me and I recognized his voice. It was him. I turned myself to look to him and he approached me and grabbed my arm. "At least she kissed me to protect me, so I couldn't see what my girlfriend was doing. What is your excuse to kiss Nate?" he asked. I felt like blushing and I heard them mumbling again.

"You can't be serious, Kyle…" she started, getting up. "She punched me!" she said, pointing at me. I looked away and I started to walk away.

"You slapped her too! Bye, Gwen" he said, approaching to me. He grabbed my arm and he started pulling me.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, anxious, without understanding what he was doing.

"We. We're getting out of here" he said, still pulling me.

"But…" I started. However he stopped and looked me in the eye.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I stared at him, surprised. How would I answer that?

"I…" I started but he interrupted me.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again. Without knowing why, I nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I do" I said. He smiled.

"Then, come with me. I won't hurt you. I just want to get out of here" he said. I nodded and he took me to the cascade. He walked away a little, approaching the little lake that the cascade was forming and I stood there, just staring at him. How could Gwen hurt him like that? He didn't deserve that… I approached to him and I touched his arm. He turned to me and smiled. But it was a sad smile. He was really sad about what happened.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked, finally. I lowered my head and turned back to him.

"'Cause I didn't want her to hurt you. I didn't want you to see them, 'cause that would hurt you, and I didn't want you to suffer" – I confessed. He grabbed my arm gently and I looked him in the eyes. His lips were dangerously near mine, again.

"Those are all the reasons why you kissed me?" he asked.

"Yes" I lied. "I'm sorry I kissed you" I said. He sighed and I felt his breath closer and closer to my lips. My heart started bumping louder and louder. Damn, what's happening to me?

"I liked your kiss. It was a very innocent kiss. Almost like it was you first kiss. No one has ever kissed me like that" he said. I felt I was blushing. What if he knew it was really my first kiss? He would mock me for eternity. "It was your first kiss, wasn't it?" he asked. I blushed even more and he smiled. "Oh, I got it" he said.

"Stop doing that" I begged.

"Doing what?" he asked, innocently.

"Stop trying to make me fall in love with you" I mumbled, walking away. He seemed surprised.

"I'm not trying to make you fall in love with me" he said, finally, moving closer to me again.

"No?" I asked, mumbling.

"No. Gwen hurt me 'cause I loved her, but I realized that I don't love her anymore" he said. I stared at him, confused, and he already was dangerously near me again.

"What do you mean with that?" I asked, innocently.

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm in love with you since I heard you singing the other day, even before I knew who you were" he said, coming closer and closer to me. I felt my heart bumping so fast that it almost jumped off my chest. Damn, what's wrong with me? And then he kissed me. And I, without knowing why, got scared. What was I doing? He had a girlfriend! I couldn't do that! I couldn't! I moved away and I felt my eyes full of tears. "Emily…" he started, trying to touch me. However, I dodged him and started running away back to the camp and I entered in my room, feeling the tears running down of my face.

"Ems!" my sister yelled, running to me and hugging me. She sat down on my bed and pulled me closer to her, making me sit down too. I put my head in her legs and I stood there, crying, while she played with my hair, trying to calm me down. Finally, I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 (Riley's POV):**

It was late, when I finally let go of Emily. I put her gently on her bed and walked slowly to the door, trying not to wake up the others. I left my room and walked calmly around the camp, thinking about everything that had happened that day.

That's when I heard something. Music, to be specific. I followed the sound. I don't know why I did it, but I guess it would be alright... I found myself in front of a cabin slightly bigger than mine. That's where the music came from. I opened the door really slow and I saw Nate. He was sitting on the floor, in a corner, playing guitar.

"_And I'll let you know. When it comes, when it comes. I'll let you know. But don't stay up for me. Don't wait up for me. If I'm not home. Yeah…_" he sang, in a gentle voice. I stared at him and it seemed like I was incapable of moving. To be honest, that song really calmed me down.

I wanted to leave, but I chose to stay there. I opened the rest of the door and walked to the end of the room.

"Riley." he said, smiling, as he saw me. I sat next to him and remained in silence. I prefered not to say anything, since I didn't know what to say. I mean... I new what to say, I was just too full of myself to say it. "So... Are you here for any particular reason or you just missed me?"

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, lowering my head. I assumed he was surprised, since he didn't say anything for a while.

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"I don't even know where to begin... Because of the bar, because of the notebook..."

"Because of the kick." he added, laughing. I laughed too.

"Yeah, that too..." I agreed. He stared ar me, smiling. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just... I haven't heard you laugh yet."

"Is that such a big deal?"

"No, but you need to understand that... Since we've met, you have been agitated, mean and agressive. This new side of yours is different, that's all." he explained, making me blush. He laughed again.

"This isn't exactly my 'happy side', but oh well..." I admitted.

"Aren't you happy?"

"I'm happy!" I lied.

"If you were happy, you wouldn't be wandering around camp at 2 AM with that face." he notested, making me sigh.

"It's Emily... I've been worried about her... With Kyle and Gwen and all that..."

"And by 'all that', you mean me?"

"Sorta... We're having some family issues and so..."

"Family issues?" he asked, waiting for an answer. I opened my mouth to talk, but no sound came out. I wasn't sure if I could tell him or not.

"Nate..." I started.

"You're right, sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's not that... You're actually one of the few people that still care... But that's a delicate subject and I don't feel comfortable to talk about it."

"That's okay. Do you want to go for a walk?" he said, getting up and holding out his hand. I just stared at him, with a confused look. That really didn't seem a good idea... "Come on, don't be like that. Let's go."

"Okay." I agreed, taking his hand and getting up as well. We left the cabin and started walking in silence. I admit I didn't expect that he would be so nice.

"I'm sorry I snooped through your songs." he mumbled, making me stop in order to stare at him. Was he really apologizing?

"Nate..."

"I just wanted to see if I could... Loosen you up a bit. And that ended badly to me..." he comented, rubbing the place where I kicked him.

"Sorry..." I said, lowering my head.

"Hey, I was kidding." he laughed, putting his hand under my chin, to lift my head. I wanted to smile, but I just couldn't. He seemed to understand that. "What do you say about going back to the studio?"

"That's a studio?" I joked.

"It has instruments and stuff to record your songs, so, it's a studio. A pretty lowsy one, but still a studio." he smiled, holding my hand and taking me there.

"Why did we come back here?"

"Because you're going to sing for me."

"Me? I better not, I don't want you to go to the hospital or anything..."

"Don't say that. Sing."

"But..."

"Come on. You'll see that it'll make everything better."

"But what am I going to sing?"

"Whatever you want."

I sighed. I didn't know what to sing, until I remembered another song I left unfinished. One I wrote when I was with Sean.

"_What I think, you are just perfect. Could it be that I am worth it? Is this thing an open door? Walk right through to something more. You and me… My life would change in a second. In a second…_" I sang, moving my fingers through the strings of the guitar he handed to me.

"Wow... That was... Wow..." he comented, making me blush. Crap! I haven't blushed since Sean! Sean... I actually wrote this song for him...

I felt tears sliding down my face. I didn't understand why I was crying, but I just wanted to stop.

"Riley... You're... Crying..." he said, looking at me. I stuttered a lot, not being able to say two straight words.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, running away. I didn't wait to see if he was following me. I just wanted to go to my room. As I arrived there, I closed the door with so much anger, that I woke Emily up.

"Ri... What happened...?" she asked, with a sleepy face.

"Nothing, I just went for a walk."

"Are you crying?"

"No, you're imagining things already. Come on, go back to sleep." I said. She turned around I realized she was already asleep. I sighed. Why did I need to cry again, now that things were actually working out for me? I cleaned my tears and put my pajamas on, as I lied down on my bed. I just wish I would stay in my room, instead of going for that walk. Nate saw me cying and he would never look at me the same way. I blew it...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (Emily's POV):**

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 6 am. Damn, what was I doing awake at that hour? I didn't use to wake up so early… I got up and I approached Riley's bed, to see how she was. I remembered seeing her coming into the room, crying, but I couldn't understand if it was a dream or if it really had happened. However, I was really worried about her. I know that she wasn't very good since we saw Gwen kissing Nate, but I couldn't understand why. She was still sleeping so I dressed myself quickly and took my guitar. I went for a walk and I stopped next to the football field. I took my guitar and I started playing and singing.

"_I've been treated so wrong, I've been treated so long as if I'm becoming untouchable. I'm a slow dying flower, I'm the frost killing hour, sweet turning sour and untouchable. Ooh I need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weakness, ooh I need this. Need a lullaby, a kiss goodnight, angel, sweet love of my life… Ooh I need this…" _I sang.

"Your voice is really beautiful" I heard a boy's vice, sitting next to me. I recognized his voice and I got up immediately. However he grabbed my arm. "Don't go. Please" he begged. I sighed and sat down again.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply.

"I want to talk with you" he said, like it was the most natural thing in this world.

"And why would you want to talk with me?" I asked sharply again.

"Why did you run yesterday?" he asked.

"There is no special reason. I just didn't want to be with someone who has a girlfriend" I answered getting my eyes away from him.

"… I don't have girlfriend" he finally said. I looked to him, astonished, and he was showing a little smile, the one that I loved so much.

"You don't? How?" I asked, without believing. He shook his head.

"I dumped Gwen yesterday" he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"When?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"She was kissing another boy and I realized I was in love with another person. I couldn't be with her anymore, right?" he said, coming closer to me again. However, I moved away, but he grabbed my arm again. "Why are you always running away from me?"

"I'm not running away from you…" I said. It was the truth… I wasn't running away from him. I didn't even like him so I couldn't run away from him, right?

"Why did you run the first time we met? When I heard you singing?" he asked. I took a deep breath. I didn't want to tell him that. "Talk to me. Tell me the truth" he begged.

"'Cause… 'Cause I don't sing in front of the other people… I just sing to my sister and with her" I admitted.

"Why?" he asked. He was trying to know too much. I took a deep breath and decided to tell him the truth…

"'Cause I'm afraid of the public" I admitted, lowering my head.

"Fear of the public? But you sing really well… And your voice is so, so beautiful…" he said.

"Stop doing that, please" I begged.

"What am I doing?" he asked innocently. That was all I needed, him playing innocent. I sighed and walked away from him again, running, without giving him time to follow me, and then I realized I had forgotten my guitar again, with him. I ran during a while and I got into the room. Riley had already awake and she was dressing herself, and the others have already got out, except Hayley who had a big smile in her face.

"You're really happy…" I commented, moving closer to her and smiling. She smiled even more and I realized my plan worked out. "You and Jason…" I started. However, I didn't need to finish what I was saying, 'cause she nodded and hugged me really tight.

"Thank you! You're my hero!" she said.

"Hayley… I… Can't… Breath…" I stuttered.

"Oh" I'm sorry!" she begged, letting me go. I smiled.

"It's okay. You're happy, that's all that matters" I said, smiling. She gave me a big smile and nodded.

"I have to go. Jason is waiting for me. Wish me luck!" she asked, getting out of the room. I smiled. I was really happy to see her happy. Then, I sat down next to Riley, who haven't said a word yet.

"And now it's our time to talk" I said, pulling her head ton my legs like she always did to me, and I started playing with her hair.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked, innocently.

"Don't act like you don't know. Yesterday you came in here crying" I said. She sighed.

"I thought you were sleeping" she admitted.

"But I wasn't. And now I know I wasn't dreaming" I said.

"You thought you were dreaming?" she asked, surprised.

"I wasn't really sure" I admitted.

"And even though you thought you were dreaming, you started making me questions" she said. I nodded. "You're a nightmare" she muttered. I laugh.

"I know… I've been your sister for… Humn… 15 years" I said, laughing. She laughed too. "So, are you going to tell me what happened or I'll have to guess?" I asked.

"It wasn't nothing. I'm alright, really…" she said. But I realized she was lying. And I shook my head.

"The truth, Ri… Give me the truth. I'm not a child, okay? I'm already grown up. Trust me a little…" I begged. She sighed.

"I know… But you're still my little sister and my first priority" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's concentrate in you, okay" I said. She sighed.

"I was with Nate, last night" she admitted, taking me by surprise.

"So… Tell me everything" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You know I don't care about guys. They're idiots and insensitives and everything bad you could imagine" she defended herself. I laughed.

"And you like Nate, I got it" I said. She seemed surprised. Could it be that I was right?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 (Riley's POV):**

I stared at Emily with a confused look on my face. How was I supposed to answer that?

"I don't like Nate." I replied. I didn't exactly understand if that was a lie or not, so it would be better to leave things like that.

"Riley, are you lying again?" she accused, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not lying!"

"Then, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't like him." she said. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't speak. I wasn't sure about my feelings and I couldn't say anything. She smiled.

"Stop it, it's not funny."

"Yes, it is! You like him!

"Emily...!"

"What? I'm just saying what you don't have the guts to say!"

"It's not like that!"

"Then, say you like him!" she replied. I sighed. I didn't like where that conversation was going...

"I can't." I admitted.

"You can't? Then... Can you say you don't like him, for real?"

"No..." I sighed. She laughed.

"Okay, I see that's it's better if I don't insist." she said, going to the door. I, however, grabbed her by the arm, making her face me.

"No way. I want to know where you were."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Where were you?"

"Riley…" she began, twirling her hair with her fingers. I closed my eyes and count to ten, to control my anger.

"You were with Kyle." I realized, with my eyes still closed.

"Ri, don't do that." she begged, in a low voice.

"Do what?" I asked, slightly opening an eye.

"That 'closing your eyes' thing. I know you only do that when you're mad. It makes me chills."

"You get chills because I close my eyes?"

"I get chills because you're mad at me, when I didn't do anything wrong." she explained, sitting on the bed next to me.

"He did, though. He has a girlfriend."

"Not anymore."

"He broke up with Gwen?" I asked, surprised, raising an eyebrow. She nodded and I sighed. That wasn't on my plans. Now Emily was on the good way to get hurt.

"Please, trust me." she begged, staring at me. I hesitated. I couldn't say 'no' to her. If I would, she'd hate me forever.

"Let's just give it some time, 'kay, Ems?" I said, kissing her forehead and leaving. I walked around the camp, until I saw Nate, who spotted me right away.

"Riley!" he called, walking in my direction. I sighed. That wasn't going to end well…

"Hi…" I mumbled, forcing a smile. He crossed his arms and looked at me with an accusing look. I lowered my head.

"Why did you run off last night? And… Why were you crying?" he asked, lowering his voice on the last part. I stuttered a bit, without knowing what to say.

"I just… That song brought me a few… Not so nice memories…" I explained, calmly. He raised an eyebrow and pulled me closer to him. That wasn't exactly what I was expecting him to do. I thought he was going to ask me what those memories were, but I, however, was happy that he didn't do it.

"Are you sure it's just that?" she asked, looking me in the eyes (what made me blush).

"_That, and the fact that I'm having these feelings for you that I'm not sure what they are."_ I thought automatically.

"It's just that." I lied, smiling. He smiled as well. We started to "let go" of each other, until I said something that I just couldn't control. "Do you want to go to the studio?"

He stared at me with a surprised look on his face. I wanted to punch myself for saying that. Nate, however, laughed.

"Let's go." he said, holding my hand and starting to walk. I blushed again and made an effort to hide it from him. We entered the studio and sat on the same corner as the night before. I lowered my head and stared at my feet. Nate noticed that. "What's the matter?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want to tell him that I was sad because of Sean again.

"Humn… I know what might cheer you up." he commented, picking up a guitar.

"Nate… I'm not sure about that..."

"It doesn't need to be the same song you played yesterday, since you seem to be sad when you play it."

I started to play, but I remained in silence. I was afraid of singing something that would hurt me again. That reminded me of how hurt I was…

"Sorry, I'm not very inspired today..." I mumbled, putting the guitar down. He smiled.

"Don't apologize, it was a nice song. Where did you learn to play like that?" he asked, surprising me. I didn't know how to tell him that it was Sean who taught me. I really didn't want to cry again…

"It was… Hum… My ex…" I stuttered. "He's-"

"A jackass?" he interrupted, making me laugh.

"I was going to say 'guitarist' but, yeah, that too." I confessed, while my smile disappeared.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to play… I had no idea it hurt you this much."

"It doesn't, it's just… I always liked music, but too many things happened at the same thing, and I started to have doubts about wasting my time with this."

"Music isn't wasting time. Not when you have a talent like yours."

"Thanks, I guess…" I mumbled, blushing. He noticed it and laughed.

"Do you want to go for a walk or something? Just to see if you cheer up a little…"

"Can't we stay here for a while longer?" I asked, innocently (because I was still embarrassed). "I don't really want to go out."

He looked at me, clearly surprised, and I blushed even more. I regretted asking him that already…

"Okay, we can stay." he said, smiling. I smiled too and laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. I thought about Sean and everything that had happened and I realized I needed to let go of the past. I couldn't let a person control my life like this. I needed to move on. And I was sure that, with Nate, that was going to be a lot easier.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 (Emily's POV):**

I went to the cafeteria, praying not to find the Kyle. However, I knew that sooner or later I would have to run into him 'cause it was him who had my guitar. I entered the cafeteria and I approached Allegra, who was holding hands with the boy of the day before.

"Hi." she said, smiling, when she saw me. I smiled and sat down next to her.

"Hey." I greeted, lowering my eyes to my plate that was still empty.

"Do you already know Will?" she asked, lowering her face to look at me. I shook my head, and she smiled. "Will, this is the Emily, a girl I met yesterday. Ems, this is Will, my boyfriend" she presented, smiling. I also smiled and said "_hi_", just like him. After that, I lowered my head again and I looked to my plate.

"You should go get something to eat, you know? The plate won't fill itself, like magic" Will joked. I smiled.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Thanks a lot for the information" I joked too, smiling. He and Allegra laughed.

The rest of the day went by normally, without any changes, except Riley, who was showing a bigger smile than usually and now she seemed to get along really well with Nate. But hey, that's none of my business. As long as she's happy, I am happy too. I just don't want her to suffer anymore. It's not fair that people have to suffer for love… I mean… After all, what could I know about this? I had never been in love… I can't know anything about this…

"Ems!" Hayley said, sitting down next to me, in the group of benches of the soccer field, and showing a small (enormous!) smile. I also smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're happy" I said, smiling.

"Thank you. Really, thank you for your help. I don't even know how to thank you… If you hadn't lock me with Jason in that room… I think that we would still be trying to hide what we feel" she said, laughing. I smiled.

"That means that he also liked you…" I said. She smiled.

"He said that he had liked me for a long time. He only hadn't attempted anything sooner 'cause he feared that I didn't feel the same, and as I'm is best friend's sister and those things…" she said. I nodded.

"It's understandable… If one of you got hurt, his friendship with Kyle would be awkward…" I said. Her eyes sparkled.

"Speaking of Kyle…" she started. I shook my head, scared.

"Oh no, no, no… You won't start again with that story of "_it's_ _you who's good for Kyle… it's you who would be well with Kyle… You're what Kyle needs…, _will you?" I asked, suspicious. She frowned.

"How did you guess?" she asked. I looked at her, shocked, and she started laughing.

"Okay, what I said was that funny?" I asked, upset. She shook her head.

"No, but the face that you made was" she said, between laughs. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, but now you don't need to talk about Kyle, right? I guessed what you wanted to say…" I mumbled. She shook her head.

"Not even close. I want to take you to a place" she said, getting up. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's almost 11 pm, we can't leave" I remembered her. She shook her head again.

"The place is near here and it's inside the camp" she said. I nodded and followed her being, literally, pulled.

"Okay, so now could you tell me where are we going?" I asked. She nodded.

"Here" she said, stopping in front of a small cabin. I frowned.

"Here?" I asked, skeptic. She nodded.

"It's a music studio. Go ahead" she said. She opened the door, and pushed me inside.

"Hayley, it's very dark here... I can't see where I put my feet…" I complained.

"I know" she said. Then, I heard the door closing, and the sound of the key to twirl in the lock.

"HAYLEY!" I screamed. I couldn't believe it… She had locked me inside!

"Have fun!" I heard her saying outside, and I started to hear the sound of her steps, while she walked away.

"Hayley, come here!" I begged, in panic.

"Calm down. I won't hurt you" he said, hugging me from behind. I sighed. I must have guessed…

"Kyle, what do you want?" I asked, coldly. He picked up a lighter, and lit some candles. I looked around, surprised. What was that? All around the studio, there were figures in cart of celebrities. And, near me, there was a chair, and my guitar. He looked at me and smiled.

"Do you like it?" he asked. I continued without understanding what was happening.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Well, you said that you had panic of public, and I thought about something to help you… You know, I see movies. "_Coyote ugly_" was always a good movie" he said. I laughed.

"It's my favorite movie, you know?" I asked. He smiled.

"No. But now I already know something else about you" he said, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"I still can't believe that you made all of this…" I said, still observing everything, surprised. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hayley helped me a lot. She told me what you had made to help her with Jason, and she thought that it would be also a good thing for us" he said, smiling. I sighed.

"Kyle, I…" I started. However, he put his finger on my lips and hugged me.

"Don't say anything… I won't make anything you don't want. I just need to know something… Do you feel for me, the same that I feel for you?" he asked. I sighed and lowered my head. How could I say that so it wouldn't sound something too much dull or stupid? In fact, I still hadn't really understood what I feel… How could I say that to him? "Emily…"

"What do you feel for me?" I finally asked. He put a finger underneath my chin, making me look at him.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't even understand it very well… It's different from what I felt for Gwen… When I first saw you, when I was playing, you weren't more than a new face to me, even if you were very beautiful. However, when I heard you playing and singing… It was a strange feeling… It was the most beautiful voice that I had ever heard, and I didn't even know who you were… Then, when you stopped, I came closer to you, and I saw it was you… And when you looked at me… It was a feeling so strange… I felt like I wanted to hug you, to run away with you… I wanted to be with you, and, for the first time, I didn't think about Gwen. But you ran away, and I was still more intrigued. Later, I saw you again, and you kissed me. I thought that you had made it as you would make with any other one. However, when we kissed, it was such a strange feeling… I had never felt anything like that, kissing another girl. And later, I knew the true reasons why you had kissed me… To protect me… Nobody had ever made anything like that for me. You're very special, you know?" he said. Damn, what a long speech… But it was the most beautiful thing that someone has ever said to me… Then, without thinking, I kissed him. He was surprised, but he kissed me back, and he placed his arms around my waist. Then, I realized what I was doing, and I moved away.

"I'm sorry… This shouldn't have happened" I said. I felt him hugging me again.

"Why not? I like you, Emily… I really like you… Do you believe me?" he asked, turning me to him. I looked at him in the eyes and I realized that yes, I truly believed him… Worse… I realized, at that moment, that, for the first time, I was in love… I lowered my head, but he made me look at him again.

"I do. I believe in you" I finally said. He smiled and kissed me again, but this time I didn't move away… I just couldn't move away. Then, I let it flow and, when I noticed, we were already kissing, lying in the floor, on a blanket, and he already had one hand underneath my t-shirt. Then, I moved away and I sat down.

"I'm sorry… Did I scare you?" he asked, also sitting down. I shook my head.

"You're going too fast. I barely became accustomed to the strange things that you make me feel" I said. He laughed.

"I'm sorry. Emily, could you play for me?" he asked, giving me my guitar. I looked him, surprised. "Come on… Your public is waiting" he joked, referring to the card figures. I laughed and picked up the guitar.

"I never sang for another person who wasn't my sister…" I confessed. He smiled.

"Then, it seems that it's going to be your first time. Please… You sing so well…" he said. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"If this doesn't work, I'm not responsible for it" I said, approaching the chair. He smiled.

"It will work, I'm sure" he said. "Could you sing the one that you were singing when we met?" he asked. I laughed and nodded.

"It's not finished yet…" I confessed. He shrugged his shoulders.

"That's not a problem. Let yourself be guided by what the music makes you feel" he said. I stared at him, surprised. "What? You never asked if I play…" he said, laughing. I frowned.

"And do you play?" I asked. He nodded, smiling, and I rolled my eyes. "Damn, you're like a box full of surprises" I said. He laughed and made me a signal to continue. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to imagine that I was alone. I made my fingers slide on the strings, and I started to sing.

"_I know we don't belong… Everyone says it's wrong. We come from different ways, so I tried to erase everything that I felt… That I felt. But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore. Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for. But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore. Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for. From the kiss… From the kiss"_I sang, and I finally understood the meaning of that music that showed up in my mind so suddenly: Kyle and I came from different worlds. It was a relationship that shouldn't exist, because we were from different worlds, and because my sister wouldn't accept it. However, since we were together, nothing else mattered… Because we had each other.

"_My heart is getting loud. I'm trying to keep it down… I wish the world could hear… But I can't help but fear that they'll take you away… You away. But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore. Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for… But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore. Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for. From the kiss… From the kiss…"_ I heard him sing, next to my ear, and I couldn't help but smile. He had finished my song… A song that would never exist if it wasn't for what he made me feel… He smiled, and kissed me, and we finished lying again, on the blankets. I stopped kissing him and I leaned my head to his shoulder, staring at the roof. He was at my side, looking at me, and touching my face with his hand.

"Kyle… What's going on with us?" I asked, suddenly, turning my face to look him in the eyes. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know about you, but I'm completely in love" he said, smiling, and kissing me.

"Yes, I think that I'm also in love with you" I said. He dropped his mouth open, in shock.

"You think?" he asked. I laughed, and he smiled.

"I know that I'm in love with you. Happy?" I muttered. He laughed.

"Very happy" he said, hugging me.

"We shouldn't be together…" I said, sighing.

"Why not?" he asked, staring at me, frowning.

"'Cause my sister will kill you… She will kill us both…" I said.

"She doesn't want to see you happy?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"She wants to see me happy and far from boys."

"Then this means that we will have to date in secret?" he asked.

"Yes, like Romeo and Juliet" I joked, laughing. He smiled.

"Then that's how it's going to be. If that's the only way I'm able to be with you, I accept" he said, smiling. I stared at him, skeptic, and I realized that he wasn't joking. Then, I smiled and he kissed me again, until we finish sleeping, hugging each other.

I felt the light beating in my face and I woke up. It was already morning… Then, I felt his arms around my body, and I realized that it hadn't been a dream. I looked at him and I smiled. However, I suddenly remembered Riley. I had spent the night out of my room. She was going to kill me!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 (Riley's POV):**

I wandered around my empty room, in panic. I looked at Emily's bed and it was exactly like the day before. Where could she be...? Then, the door opened and I turned around, hoping that it would be Emily.

"Good morning." greeted Nate, coming in and kissing my cheek. I forced a smile and he realized it. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you were Emily."

"Were you expecting her?"

"She didn't sleep here last night. I'm worried..." I confessed, lowering my head.

"Come on, let's go look for her." he said, holding out his hand to me. I shook my head.

"You don't need to come along, really."

"I want to. Come on." he insisted, pulling me by the wrist. We started to walk and I thought about all the places Emily could be.

"Nate, do you think she could be in the studio?" I asked, stopping. He stared at me.

"Why the studio?"

"Because Kyle might be there too..."

"Don't say that."

"Can we just go to the studio, please? I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I need to be sure that she isn't there..." I begged, in a low voice.

"Okay, let's go."

We went to the studio and I tried to open the door, but... It was locked! What the hell...?!

"Here, I'll do it." Nate said. I laughed. That was such a typical thing for a guy to do.

"No need." I guaranteed, pushing the door. Since I used a lot of strenght, it opened easily. "I'm getting good at this..."

I got in there slowly and I saw Emily getting up from the floor. I ran to her and hugged her.

"Emily! Why on earth did you spend the night here?!" I shouted. She seemed surprised. "Sorry. I'm not mad, I just want to know."

"I came here and... I fell asleep!" she answered, in a tone that wasn't very convincing.

"Oh, and the door just happened to be locked?"

"I... Hum... I..." she hesitated, looking several times to her right side. I knew she was hiding something.

"Riley, let's go for a walk." Nate interrupted, seeing that I was going to start to yell at Emily.

"But-"

"Come on." he insisted, pulling me outside. I looked back and I saw Emily sighing, like she was relieved. I would have to take care of her and her secret later. I remained in silence, while Nate kept walking. He turned to me and smiled. "Are you mad?"

"No, why? Am I supposed to be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. I just wanted to get you out of there before you'd say something to Emily that you might regret later."

"Oh... Thanks... I guess... But you don't need to worry. I just want Emily to be safe."

"And your idea of 'safe' is keeping her in a dome where only you can go in." he joked, smiling. I frowned. He was kidding, I knew that, but maybe he was right (and he didn't even notested it). I lowered my head, with a bit of shame. "Sorry... I shouldn't have said that."

"You only said the truth." I said, walking away.

"Riley, wait!" he called, following me." I'm really sorry. I talk too much, I know. I'm sorry."

"It's... Alright. You were actually right." I confessed, biting my inferior lip. "I control her a lot, but I just want her to be safe. I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt like I did."

"And you think that, if you keep her away from Kyle, she'll be safe? Riley, she might really like him:"

"Sometimes, that's not enough, you know..." I mumbled, in a low voice. Nate stared at me with a sad expression and I sighed. "You don't need to feel sorry for me, okay?"

"I didn't-"

"I saw your face. You had the sad expression everybody has when I talk about what happened to me. I don't need your pitty. I don't need anything..."

"It seems to me you need someone to trust in."

"Yeah, well when you find someone who isn't always crying, who's a good friend and can handle my crappy temper, call me."

After I said that, he hugged me. I didn't understand why he did it, but I couldn't step away either.

"And, by the way, your temper is not that bad." he said, laughing.

"I know you're just saying that to cheer me up, but thanks anyway."

"It's true. You're just a little bossy..."

"Everybody's a little bossy."

"But you... You're the "army" kind of bossy. Like a General!"

"Hey!" I said, frowning. He laughed again.

"Well, I should go. I need to get ready for my date tonight."

"Uh, somebody I know?"

"Let's say yes."

"Aren't you going to tell me who it is?"

"Let's say no." he joked, making me laugh. He smiled and walked away. "Talk to you later, General Cooper."

"I never agreed to that nickname!" I said, while he saluted me and left. I smiled. The truth is I was a little intrigued (and bothered) with this whole 'date' thing, but maybe the best thing to do it just leave it be. I went to my cabin and spent most of my time working on a song. Emily only showed up after dinner.

"Riley!" she said, surprised to see me. I frowen, because I knew she was hiding something.

"Where were you?"

"Around... And I'm leaving again, I just came to pick up my guitar."

"Are you going to the studio?

"Uh... Yes. Why? Did you want to go there?" she asked, in a nervous tone.

"No, no. You can go." I said, as she left. I decided to wait a bit and, then, I would see what the fuss about the studio was.

Minutes later, someone knocked at the door.

"Nate!" I said, seeing him.

"Good evening, General." he joked.

"Didn't you have a date?"

"I did. And I do.

"So... What are you doing here?"

"I came for my date." he answered, like it was a totally normal thing. I looked around the cabin, confused. He laughed. "For my date with you, dummy."

"But... We didn't have a date."

"That's why it is a surprise date."

"But I'm not even properly dressed or anything..."

"You look fine. Come on." Nate said, holding my hand and starting to walk. I blushed a little and cursed in a low voice, since my plan had been ruined. We walked to a river and he sat on the grass. I did the same and looked at the view.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "I have to admit I needed this."

"Going out?"

"Yes." I nodded, lying down. He looked at me and notested my concern.

"Did something happen with Emily?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not sure... She spent most of the day missing and now she comes to our cabin to pick up her guitar, because she needs to go to the studio."

"You think she's going to meet Kyle?"

"I think so, but I'm too afraid do find out..."

"You know... Maybe Kyle will make her happy... Without hurting her."

"Maybe... Nate, can we not talk about Emily and Kyle, at least, for tonight?"

"Sure. What do you want to talk about, then?"

"Nothing. Let's just stay here..." I told him, smiling. He did the same and started to throw little rocks to the river. I thought about my feelings for Nate. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. I promised myself I would never fall in love again.

We stayed there for a while, talking about things that made me laugh. It was amazing how he was able to make me forget my problems during that time.

"It's getting late. We should go back." he said, getting up. I nodded and got up as well. We walked slowly to my cabin, but I couldn't go in. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go in." I confessed, lowering my voice.

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure... I guess I just don't want to go back to reality and realize that not anything is perfect like I imagined."

"You imagine everything's perfect?"

"After a night like this, what did you expect?"

We stared at each other, and I knew what was coming. The only problem was I didn't know if I was ready... We started to come closer to each other and I felt everything happening to me at the same time.

"Nate, I'm sorry." I said, stepping back. He lowered his head, with a sad smile on his face.

"That's okay. I should have known you aren't ready."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's cool."

"So... We're good?"

"We're good." he guaranteed, walking away. Before he got in his cabin, he turned to me. "Good night, General Cooper."

"Good night, Nate." I smiled to him, entering my cabin. I put my pajamas on quickly and went to bed. Even though the ending was unexpected, it had been a good night. A perfect night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 (Emily's POV):**

"Hum… Are we going to spend the night here?" I asked Kyle. We were in the studio, hugging each other, like the night before. He smiled.

"No. Today, we're going out." he said. I looked at him confused and looked at the watch.

"It's 11 pm. We can't go out now…" I reminded. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you think that's important? I never cared about rules and that's not stopping me now." he replied, smiling. I didn't like his tone, but what else could I do?

"Okay." I finally said, sighing. He smiled and got up, holding out a hand that I grabbed, so that I could get up too. "And where are we going?" I asked. He smiled.

"It's a surprise. You'll like it, you'll see." he said, smiling and pulling me outside the studio.

We manage to escape the camp without anyone seeing us, and he made me walk for a while, in a road I didn't know. I had never been there and I had no idea where that path lead to. Even though I was with him, I was starting to get a little scared with all that. I didn't know where he was taking me to, but I didn't want to ask him to take me back. I didn't want him to think that I was afraid or anything… So, I kept on following him, and I looked at me once in a while, showing a sweet and warm smile. God, did love really make people feel like that? I had no idea… Eventually, we arrived at a dam, and I stared at him, shocked.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A dam?" I questioned, still shocked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's nice, isn't it? Then wait 'till we get up there… It has a beautiful view." he said smiling.

"You're crazy!" I said.

"No, I'm not. Come on." he insisted, pulling me. I went up the stairs with him, being literally dragged, and, a few minutes later, we were already up there, in front of a gate with a sign of 'DO NOT ENTER' on it.

"What now, genius?" I joked. He smiled mysteriously and took the pliers of his pocket.

"Now, we break in." he said, smiling.

"God, what have I got myself into?" I complained. He laughed and 'cut' the lock, opening the gate.

"Go in." he said, holding my hand and leading me there. I obeyed and got in and, then, I looked around, surprised. He notested it and smiled. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"You're kidding… It's beautiful." I said, amazed. He smiled and put his arms around my waist.

"I knew you'd like it…" he said, kissing my neck.

"But we shouldn't be here, Kyle…" I said, glaring at him.

"She's right." we heard a man say and we turned around to face him. I got scared and held on tight to Kyle. He was a policeman and was pointing a gun at us.

"But we didn't do anything wrong." Kyle started.

"Shut up. You two are coming with me." the policeman said, approaching us. He handcuffed Kyle and I was next. Then, he pushed us to the car and took us to the police station.

We were forced to talk down those halls like we were two criminals, and I just got more and more afraid. The policeman threw us in two cells, and I felt like getting even more scared. Kyle got near my cell and held out his hand. I got closer, grabbed it and leaned on the gratings.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen." he mumbled, playing with my fingers. I felt tears running down my face, since I couldn't hold them back. Then, he pulled me, trying to hug me. "Don't be like that… In a while, they're going to call our monitors to come and pick us up…"

"I know…" I said, trying to hold back the tears again.

"I'm so sorry… It's all my fault… I guess I have to start following the rules, if I want to be with you…" he said, sighing. I nodded.

"Emily Cooper, right?" the man from before asked, standing in front of my cell. I nodded. "Come on. You go call someone to pick you up." he said, opening the cell. I nodded again and got up.

"What about him?" I asked. The man shrugged his shoulders.

"He'll call someone too later. Now, follow me." he said. I nodded and followed me. He handed me the phone and I dialed Riley's cell phone number."

"Ri? Yeah, it's Emily… Look, can you tell Jane to pick me up? In prison… I didn't do anything wrong… Kyle and I just went to a dam. Sightseeing and stuff… Don't be like that, come pick me up…" I begged. Eventually, she said 'yes' and hung up. I sat on a chair, waiting for her, and they didn't let me see Kyle again.

"Ems!" Riley yelled, approaching me. She was with Jane. Riley hugged me. "What the hell were you thinking for you to do this?? You never got into trouble before!" she said. I lowered my head.

"Can we just go? I'm sick of being here…" I said. Jane nodded.

"Let's go." Jane said. Riley shook her head.

"First, I have to do something." she said, looking at something behind me.

"What?" I asked, confused. Then, I turned around. There he was. Riley approached him and punched him so hard, he fell on the ground. I ran to him and kneeled next to him. However, Riley pulled me.

"If you touch my sister, get close to her, or even look at her, I swear I'll kick your ass!" she threatened.

"You can't do that!" I replied, squirming. However, she grabbed me with even more strength than before and Kyle lowered his head.

"I can and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Don't ever get close to her!" she said, pulling me. I followed her, always looking back, to Kyle, who had already got up and was staring at the ground, with a sad face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 (Riley's POV):**

I quickly arrived to the camp and Emily went to Jane's office to talk about what happened. I went to our cabin and put my pajamas on.

"I can't do any activities for three days." Emily informed, entering the room. I remained quiet, determined in not saying anything to her. "Riley, come on. You spent the entire trip without saying anything. For how long do I need to have the silence treatment?"

I lied down and pulled the blankets, still in silence, I heard Emily sighed and I notested she went to bed as well.

In the next morning, I was the first to wake up and, before I left, I watched Emily sleep. She looked so calm. Hum... Calm... That was something I wanted her to be. I don't even know why the hell she did that. I mean... I know it was because of Kyle.

"Riley, good morning." greeted Nate, approaching me.

"Isn't it a bit early for you to be up?" I said, checking my watch. It was six o'clock.

"It's a bit early for you to be up too, you know... Hey, I heard somthing happened yesterday with Emily and Kyle."

"Where did you hear that?"

"News travel fast. Specially, when Gwen is the one who spreads them."

"That bitch..." I said, raising my fist. Nate frowned and I sighed, lowering my head. "He took her to a dam, do you believe that?"

"What the hell were they doing in a dam?"

"Don't make me answer that, because I think I know what Kyle wanted to do there... Oh well... I punched him."

"Riley..."

"Hey, I had every reason to do it! He seems like an expert in getting in trouble, and Emily doesn't need that.

"Maybe she likes him enough to ignore that."

"Humn... Well I don't like him not even a bit and I told that, if he laid eyes on Emily again, I would kick his ass."

"Aren't you exaggerating?"

"Which side are you on, anyway?!"

"I'm just saying..." he defended. I sighed. "I know this might seem hard, but you need to let Emily go."

"Not with Kyle! She never fell in love in her life, why did the first guy needed to be him?!"

"You talk about Kyle, but you're a rebel too. Or do you think I forgot about the bar?"

"You were there too!"

"Oh, please, Riley. In a bar, alone, after curfew? You were totally looking for trouble."

"I wasn't looking for trouble! The trouble came to me!"

"By saying 'trouble' you mean me?" he asked, in a tone that made me feel sorry for him.

"I didn't mean to offend you, but, that day, you were a little... Dude, you know?"

"I was just trying to impress the others. I know I shouldn't have done it."

"You know, I think that's the smartest thing you've said all morning!" I joked, making him laugh. "Well, I need to go and control Emily now."

"She must be really pissed with you."

"I'm giving her the silence treatment."

"That's bad."

"It's nothing she doesn't deserve. We'll talk later, Nate."

"I'll make sure that happens, General." he teased, smiling. I blushed and little and walked away. I went to our cabin to see if Emily was there, but I only found Ashley.

"If you're looking for Emily, she just left. She went to the cafeteria." she informed.

"Okay, thanks."

I went to the cafeteria and I found Emily sitting with Hayley. I grabbed a tray, picked my food and sat next to them.

"'Morning, Hales." I greeted.

"'Morning." she smiled. She stared at me and then at Emily. "Hum... Do you two...?"

"I'm giving Emily the silence treatment. But you can say "hi" to her for me."

"But-"

"That's okay, Hayley. Tell Riley I don't need her greetings."

"Riley, she says-"

"Tell her I insist." I interrupted.

"Explain to her that I, however, refuse. The day was being good until she got here, so she doesn't need to greet me." Emily said, before Hayley could talk. I smirked, pissing Emily off.

"You two work this out, okay?" Hayley said, a little mad, going to the same table as Ashley. I laughed. Apart from the fact that I was angry with Emily, that was fun.

"I'm glad you find my misery so entertaining." she commented, in a low voice.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen, Ems. It's just a guy, you can't be that miserable."

"It's the guy I love!"

"You don't even know what that is."

"I thought I didn't! But then I met Kyle and that changed."

"Emily, even if you're in love with him, you can't be sure that he feels the same."

"He loves me!"

"Emily..." I said, but she left the cafeteria really angry. I punched the table and I notested that everybody was looking at me. I smiled and left too.

I went to my cabin (that was empty) and I started to work on my song. As I began playing the guitar, someone knocked at the door. It was Kyle.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, coldly. He looked surprised.

"I... I... Hum..."

"You were looking for Emily, weren't you?"

"What if I was? It's not like I can't see her."

"Ah... Actually, you can't."

"You can't do that. You're not my mom."

"Thank God for that!"

"Hey...!"

"Look, Romeo, Emily has been though enough. The better thing to do for both of you is to leave her alone."

"Both of us?"

"Yes, because I believe you haven't forgot the punch I gave you yesterday."

"I love Emily."

"Sure you do. Now leave and stay away from her." I said, coldly, as I shut the door to his face.

I heard him leave and I sat on the ground, playing my guitar.

- _I'm standing on the bridge. I'm waiting in the dark. I thought that you'd be here, by now. There's nothing but the rain. No footsteps on the ground. I'm listening but there's no sound. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come and take me home? It's a damn cold night. I'm trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are, but I... I'm with you. I'm with you... _– I sang. When I finished, I sighed. It was the first time I played that song and I didn't realize how true those words were.

"Really, really good." Nate commented, coming in. I was surprised to see him, but, somehow, he made all my anger go away.

"Thanks. What are you doing here?"

"I was bored and I decided to come and see you. Was that guy Kyle? You know, the one who left your cabin a while ago."

"Yup, that was him."

"What did you tell him?"

"The same thing I told him yesterday: either he stays away from Emily or he and I are going to have serious problems."

"Humn...

"'Humn' what?"

"Can't I mumble anymore?"

"Not that kind of mumble. What's on your mind?"

"I'm thinking about you and I going out tonight."

"Again?"

"Well, at least, I'm giving you a heads up now."

"Good point. But... Ah... I don't know... Tonight..."

"I'm glad you accepted. I'll see you tonight, then." he laughed, heading for the door. I stared at him, surprised.

"What's the point of you giving me a heads up if I can't even say 'no'?"

"You just answered your own question."

"I did?"

"Yes. When I do that, you can't say 'no'. See you, Ri." he said, leaving. I frowned, trying to convince myself that I wasn't excited about that 'date'.

I spent the rest of the day without seeing Emily but I knew she was in the soccer field with Hayley. I also knew that she was watching Kyle play, but I guess I couldn't really control that part.

After dinner, someone knocked at the cabin's door.

"Good evening!" greeted Nate, appearing. I smiled.

"Can you, at least, tell me where we're going?"

"We're going to the bar."

"To the bar? Hum... Very romantic. But... Are you sure that we can be back before eleven?"

"I doubt it. But that's the fun part. Come on." he said, starting to walk. We talked a lot on the way and we got there really fast. We ordered our drinks and kept on talking.

"Nathan Walker, is that really you?" someone asked. I turned around and saw a girl with blonde and curly hair smiling at Nate.

"Alicia! Hi!" he greeted, hugging her. I stared at them and then I drank my shot in less than two seconds. Something tells me I'm going to need more than one of these.

"So, Nate, aren't you going to introduce us?" she asked.

"Yes, of course. Ri, this is Alicia, my ex-girlfriend and friend. Ali, this is Riley... My... Hum..."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I am. Nice to meet you." I said, forcing a smile.

"Well... Since you're not his girlfriend or anything, you don't mind I steal him for a while, now, do you? We have a lot to catch up." she explained, not waiting for my answer. Nate just stared at me, but I ignored him.

"Uh... Another one of these, please." I asked. The barman nodded. I turned around and I saw the two of them talking. "You know what? Just leave the bottle."

"Bad night?" he asked.

"Trust me, dude, you have no ideia how bad this is going to be."

"Okay... I'll give one more on the house, then."

"At least someone here knows how to treat me right..." I commented, drinking the shot right away. I did for a while and, when I 'woke up to the world', I was totally wasted and I had a guy in front of me, talking.

"So, I'll just start my car and we can go." he said, leaving. I stared at him, confused, and I turned to the barman.

"Uh... For how long was I talking to that guy?" I asked.

"Almost fifteen minutes. You're friend's still there, so you got busy with this one."

"And what's that about his car?"

"You said you were going for a ride with him."

"I did? Wow, I must be really drunk, then." I commented, laughing. He stared at me, with a concerned look on his face.

"Look, I know you're mad at that guy, but maybe it's better if he'd take you home. Because you look really bad..."

"No need, he's busy with his ex-girlfriend and I don't want to interrupt anything. And that's only because I'm too stupid to kiss him when I'm supposed to. So... Now he's back with his ex. How convenient..."

"Yeah, but-"

"I'm Riley, what's your name?"

"Okay, this is too much. I'm calling your friend."

"Riley, are you ready?" the boy from before asked. I looked at him, then to Alicia and Nate and I frowned.

"Yeah, let's go." I nodded. As I got closer to the door, I heard Nate calling me.

"Riley, where are you going?!" he asked, grabbing my arm.

"Out. You're busy with your girlfriend, so I don't want to interrupt you guys."

"You're totally drunk... Come on, let's go back to the camp."

"Hey, man, she was just fine with me." the boy interrupted.

"Hey, MAN, she's drunk and she can't think for herself, so, I advise you to stay away from her."

"You can't make me do that." he teased, pulling me by my wrist. After he said that, Nate punched him right in the face and took me outside.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, after a few minutes of silence. He looked at me, clearly confused.

"Are you kidding? I wasn't going to let that jerk take advantage of you!"

"He wasn't taking advantage of me, I agreed with everything he said."

"Riley, come on, we both know you're wasted as hell."

"Yeah, but that's not my fault. If you didn't go talk to Alicia, none of this would have happened."

"Are you jealous?" he asked, teasing me. I blushed (at least, I think I blushed. I was too drunk to be sure).

"Shut up..." I mumbled, tripping. Nate grabbed me and laughed.

"You're really bad, we better hurry."

We remained in silence for the rest of the way (I tripped a few more times) and we got to the camp real quickly. He walked me to my cabin, where I stopped walking.

"You should get in." he said, heading for the door. I, however, grabbed his hand before it reached the knob and I stared at him. "What?"

"Were you upset that I didn't kiss you? Is that why you left with Alicia?"

"Is that what you think?" he asked, surpised. I shrugged my shoulders. "Riley, if you remember, I never said I wanted to talk with Alicia, I was just being nice. It was our date."

I lowered my head. I regretted not kissing him so much... I stared at him again. And I kissed him. It was so fast I didn't even had time to think. I put my hands on his chest and came closer to him. I assumed it was because of the effects of the alcohol and maybe that's why Nate pulled me away.

"Riley, I can't do this. You really don't want to kiss me." he mumbled.

"You don't know that."

"You didn't want to yesterday, so I doubt that you changed your mind. Riley... You know I like you. And you have no idea how bad I want to kiss you... But just not like this..." he said, touching my cheek. I nodded and we entered my cabin.

"Nate?" Emily asked, getting up. Then, she saw me. "What happened?!"

"We went to the bar and she drank too much."

"But don't worry, it's okay. I missed you, sis." I said, tripping and falling on her.

"Okay, you're going to bed." she ordered, putting me on my bed. Then, she turned to Nate.

"We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"You bet we will!" she threatened, as he left. After that, she turned around to face me. "Who is the older sister here, anyway?"

"I love you, Ems."

"Go to sleep. Tomorrow, everything's going to be okay." she guaranteed, covering me with the blanks. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, hoping that the events of that night were all part of a big, weird dream.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 (Emily's POV):**

I woke up and looked at the watched. It was eight o'clock. I looked at Riley's bed and she was still asleep. Last night must've been pretty… Strange. I wasn't use to see her like that… Drunk. I got up and dressed myself quickly. Then, I went to the cafeteria, hoping to find Nate.

"Nate!" I called, approaching him. He was alone and I sat next to him.

"Good morning, Ems." he greeted, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't use that tone with me. What happened yesterday?" I asked, trying to glare at him. And, apparently, it worked because he lowered his head.

"We were at the bar and an old of friend of mine showed up. She pulled me to a corner and we started to talk. Riley didn't like that at all, so, she stayed at the counter, drinking. Then, she was going to leave with a guy, but I stopped her of leaving with him and brought him back." he said. I stayed in silence, shocked with what he told me. He raised an eyebrow, like he was waiting for a reaction. "Emily?" he called. I shook my head.

"I knew it! I knew it!" I said, almost yelling. He looked scared.

"What did you know?" he asked.

"That she was in love with you!" I said. He raised an eyebrow, surprised with what I said.

"'Morning." I heard Riley say, approaching us. I didn't answer, unlike Nate who said 'good morning' immediately, with a huge smile on his face. She made me the silence treatment and I just got arrested. She almost went out with a stranger and that could've been pretty nasty. I stared at my plate, without saying a word. "Ems?" she called. I remained in silence. "Oh, you're giving me the silence treatment. Very well. But, you know, I didn't do anything wrong. You, on the other hand, got arrested." she replied. I rolled my eyes and left, without saying anything.

What the hell…? I didn't do anything wrong… I just went to that closed damn, with Kyle… I knew she didn't like him, but we really didn't do anything wrong… We were just sightseeing… And that did have an amazing sight… Yeah, we shouldn't have gone there. It was a forbidden area, and I knew it, when I saw the lock. But I couldn't say no… I liked him and I just couldn't say no to him. Specially, because we weren't doing anything wrong.

I went to my room and picked up my guitar. I decided to go to the soccer field and sat under the benches. Since no one was there, no one would hear me. I looked at the guitar for a while. I didn't know what to play. Everything was too confusing in my mind. I grabbed my guitar and my fingers sled through the strings, making a melody.

"_Sing for me one more song… Play for me one more time. I can feel you though you're not here. Your voice whispers in the breeze and you are near. Through everything around me I find comfort in you. Through trials and the heartache, your words, they speak the truth. Lay me down to sleep now, you'll still be on my mind. If I die before I wake, you'd still see through the lines_" I sang. That didn't make any sense, but it didn't matter.

I thought about Kyle and the events that happened in these last days. In my head, things were just too confusing, but I was sure of one thing: I loved him and he loved me back. Then, I picked up my guitar and started walking, towards the studio.

I walked slowly, enjoying my loneliness. Riley would kill me if she dreamed that I was near Kyle again. But I couldn't stay away from him… I spent so much time not knowing what love was… But now, I knew… I felt it. I loved Kyle. I got to the studio and I heard the sound of a guitar and someone singing, from inside. It was the voice of someone I knew and I smiled when I heard it.

"_Is it wise enough to say… that I'm better off without you. Is it cool enough to fake… Cause all that I've been breathing is about you. Is it wise enough to flow… From my head until my toes… But somehow I don t really know… All that I've been doing is without you. Is it you inside my head… Is it you inside who says… That become someone else. And on and on my head keeps saying. This is not what I believe in… This is where it ends. And on and on my mind is made up that… That is why it never stops. Alone again, alone again… Is it you inside my head… Is it you inside who says… That I become someone else_" I heard him sing.

As I heard him singing that, I felt my eyes being filled with tears. I realized he was talking about me. Did he think that we were better off without each other? Didn't he want to be with me anymore?

"You know you can come in, right?" I heard him say, and I understood he knew I was there. I got up and cleaned my tears, entering the room with my head lowered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." I said, staring at the ground. He laughed and approached me, hugging me. He kissed my forehead.

"How are you doing?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm fine. You?" I asked. He sighed.

"Now that you're with me, I feel better. Was your sister too harsh with you?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"She'll kill if she finds out I'm here with you." I said. He sighed.

"She'll kill us both." he said. I nodded.

"What are we going to do now, Kyle? We can't be together…" I said, feeling my voice get lost in my throat. He hugged me tighter.

"We'll continue seeing each other in secret… I mean, if you want to, of course… I'm not forcing you to be with me… Your sister's right, I'm not a good influence to you." he said. I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"I love you, Kyle. And she's not right. I know you didn't mean to do that." I said. He smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't. I just wanted to be with you, in a nice place." he said, kissing my forehead.

"And you did it. That was beautiful. It was just too bad that the policeman showed up." I said. He laughed.

"It was, actually. It would be good for us to have enjoyed it a little longer." he said. I laughed.

"I sure know what you want." I joked. He teased me with a smile.

"And what do I want?" he asked. I smiled.

"This." I said, kissing him. He kissed me back and, then, laughed.

"You're so clever…" he said. I punched his arm.

"Don't mock me." I said, upset. He laughed.

"I'm not mocking you." he said, kissing me.

"Hum, I should go back, before Ri sees I'm gone." I said, releasing myself from his arms. He nodded and walked me to the door.

"Meet me here, at night." he said. I nodded and kissed him. "I love you." he said, letting me go. I smiled.

"I love you too." I said, leaving the studio backwards, to look at his smile. I ran to my room, smiling, and lied on the bed, smiling at the ceiling. And then I realized that I had forgotten my guitar there. I must be going crazy… Now, I always forgot my guitar around him. I just laughed there, by myself, continuing to think about him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 (Riley's POV):**

I ate breakfast in silence, trying not to think about everything that had happened the night before. I only had a few fuzzy memories and I still had the feeling that something important occurred, but I just couldn't remember it.

"What's the matter?" Nate asked, staring at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm thinking about last night. I think something happened. Something... Big." I confessed. He looked surprised.

"You don't remember?"

"No. The only thing I remember is that we were in the bar and I was drinking... And I can't remember anything else. I mean... I keep imagining this girl, but I don't know her face and I have no idea how she fits in the story."

"Oh... Okay."

"But was there something that I should remember?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He forced a nervous smile.

"No, no. Nothing."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not!"

"I know you are! What happened?!"

"Nothing. Riley, I should go." he said, leaving. I followed him, mad because he was hiding something from me.

"Wait up!" I called, running after him. "What are you not telling me?"

He stared at me and stuttered a bit.

"That girl you don't know... She's my ex." he explained. I was totally caught off guard.

"Oh... I didn't remember that... But it's cool. Why didn't you tell me?"

"No reason, Riley." he sighed, lowering his head. "I need to go."

I watched him walk away and wondered if he was still hiding something from me. And was all that about his ex?

I went to my cabin, where I found Emily lying on her bed.

"Hi." I greeted, sitting and my bed and looking at her. She didn't answer. "Oh, come on. I didn't give a silence treatment this long."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I just had a few drinks. Everybody drinks once in a while." I said. She got up and stared at me, with a sad expression.

"Don't you get that something might've happened to you?! If you had actually gone to that guy's house, you could... He could've hurt you!" she yelled, with tears in her eyes. I looked at her, surprised. That's why she was giving me the silence treatment? Because she was too worried about me?

"Ems..." I began.

"I didn't see your condition yesterday! You weren't making any sense at all, and you could barely walk! If it wasn't for Nate, who knows what might have happened!"

"If it wasn't for Nate, I wouldn't even be there!" I said. She cried a little more and I hugged her. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'll be more careful, I didn't want to worry you"

"That's fine... Just don't ever do it again, okay?" she begged. I smiled and nodded.

"I promise."  
"I... Hum... I'm going for a walk." she informed, heading to the door.

"Hey, Ems."

"What?"

"Did you talk with talk with Nate, this morning?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I have the feeling he's hiding something from me."

"He just mentioned his ex, the fact that you drank a lot, and that guy. Nothing else."

"Hum... Okay... I'll talk with him later."

"Okay." she agreed, leaving. I stared at the door. I knew she was going to see Kyle, I was sure of that. It actually seemed like he made her happy... Urgh, what am I saying? Kyle is a bad influence, this can only end badly.

I headed to the soccer field, where I saw Nate on his way to the locker room.

"Nate!" I called.

"Riley, what's up?"

"We need to talk. About last night."

"Can we do it later? I have a game now."

"But-"

"Bye." he said, entering the locker room. I sighed and went to the benches. I could be imagining things, but I really felt like he was avoiding me. And that could only mean he was hiding something.

I sat on the tallest row of the benches and I heard the mumbles of the girls sitting in front of me. I realized they were talking about the players.

"It's a real shame Kyle couldn't play today, he's totally the best." commented one of them.

"I think he's dating one of the new girls. He already missed two practises and the coach is pissedwith him." said another one. "That girl must be really special for him to do this."

I was getting really mad. Why should the talk about stuff they don't even know about? Well... At least, now I was sure that Emily went to see Kyle.

"But don't change the subject. Without Kyle here, we can focus on Nathan Walker." reminded another one, as Nate entered the field. I closed my fists in anger. I was even angrier than before. Can't they just watch the game and be quiet?

"You're right. You know, ever since Gwen kissed him, I can't think of anything else. I only picture me, alone with him. Or with Kyle!" said the first one. I was getting ready to talk back, until it hit me.

I visualized me and Nate, outside my cabin. I was with him, totally drunk, without being able to even stand, and he was holding me. I remembered the talk we had... And the kiss I had given him!

I opened my eyes in surprise and left the benches running. I looked at Nate, that stared at me, with a confused expression on his face. But that didn't make me stop. I kept on running until I reached the lake we were at the other day.

I sat on the grass and started to breathe really fast. I had kissed him! Damn, I'm so stupid! Apart from the fact that I kissed him, he even hid that from me!

"Riley..." Nate said, showing up. He still had his soccer equipment on and he was breathing really fast as well. If I had to guess, I would say he left the field running, just because of me.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you playing?" I asked, coldly.

"I was, but I left because you ran out of there." he explained. Yep, I got it right. He had done that because of me... As I realized that, I blushed.

"You could've kept on playing..." I said, looking the other way. He sighed and sat next to me.

"Why did you leave like that?"

"Why didn't you tell me I kissed you?!"

"Oh... You remembered that..."

"Yes, I did! Why did you keep it a secret?"

"Because I thought it was something you didn't really want to remember. You were drunk and I understand if that kiss meant nothing to you." he said, surprising me. Is that what he thought? That the kiss meant nothing to me? I got up and started walking. "Riley!"

"Don't bother, go back to your game."

"I didn't even do anything to you! Why are you being like this?!"

"You should know why. Oh, wait. I just remembered none of this means anything to you!" I said, walking away.

"Riley!" he called. I ignored him and kept on walking. How could he be such a... Dude?! Urgh, damn it!

I went to my cabin and laid down on my bed, trying not to punch the pillow. The truth is I was able to forget about Kyle for a while. Right now, I had another jerk to worry about...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 (Emily's POV):**

After dinner, I went to see Kyle again. The truth is I couldn't stay away from him for long. He made me really happy. With him, I found out the true meaning of the word 'love', and that was something too important and special to be ignored. I walked quickly and got in the studio. He smiled and approached me, hugging me. I rested my head on his chest.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He smiled.

"To a friend of mine's party." he answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Outside the camp??" I asked, suspicious. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, I'm going. I just thought you'd like to come with me." he said. I sighed.

"You remember what happened the last time we went out after curfew?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders again.

"So, are you coming or what?"

"Kyle, the last time we went out after curfew, we got arrested and we got in a lot of trouble with my sister." I reminded him. He rolled his eyes.

"Are you coming or not? I didn't want to go without you, but if you're not coming, I'll go by myself." he threatened. I sighed. Even though I wanted to follow the rules, I didn't want him to be alone at a party. What if he drank or something? He could do something really bad… Worse… What if something happened to him when he got back?? Okay!! Emily, stop it! He's not going to do anything wrong, and nothing's going to happen to him.

"I'll go with you." I decided, against my will. He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you, do you know that?" he said. I laughed and kissed me again.

"Yeah, I heard something about that…" I said, smiling. He smiled to and pulled me."

"Come on. The party has already begun." he said, pulling me to the exit.

Just like the other night, we were holding hands and walking in silence, for a few minutes. But I didn't mind. I was looking at the sky, admiring the stars. The night was really beautiful and the sky looked like it had been painted with thousands of shining dots.

In the meanwhile, I started hearing music and I understood we were getting closer.

"We're here." he said, smiling. I looked at him and smiled as well. It was inevitable. When I looked at his smile, I just felt like smiling too.

He pulled me into the big house and greeted a boy. I looked around me, watching everything carefully. That house was huge, it had two floors and a pool. It really looked like a mansion. And not only it was huge, it was crowded and I could tell that a few people there had been drinking. To figure that out, I just needed to look at the girls at the pool, drinking only in their underwear and to the boys watching them, as they laughed and continued drinking. There were a lot of guys and girls playing _strip poker_ and there were couples all over the house making out. I felt sick just looking at all that… How could they do that? Didn't they have a clue what they were doing?

"This is Emily, my girlfriend. Emily, this is Sean, a great friend of mine." Kyle introduced. I politely greeted him, just like the boy, who looked at me from head to toes. He looked surprised to see him, and I admit his face was a bit familiar, but I couldn't remember where I knew him from.

"You really know how to pick them, Kyle…" he said, smiling.

"Don't even think about it. Nobody touched her." Kyle said, putting his arms around me, protectively. I realized he was jealous and I laughed.

"How old is she?" Sean asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Does it matter?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yes, it does." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fifteen." I answered. He looked surprised.

"You're dating a younger girl?!" Sean asked, shocked. Apparently, Kyle used to date older girls, and I was an exception.

"It's just two years. It's not that much." he replied, pulling me inside and heading for the table where the drinks were.

"Okay, what was that all about?" I asked, confused. Kyle shrugged his shoulders.

"He likes to flirt with my girlfriends." Kyle said. I raised an eyebrow.

"When why did he want to know my age?" I asked. I realized Kyle was a little bothered with my question, but I ignored it.

"He wanted to know if you were underage." he answered.

"And why would he want to know if I'm underage?" I asked, even more confused than before.

"Because he's nineteen and, if you're underage, that's a strong motive for him not to touch you." Kyle answered. I remained confused.

"Isn't the fact that I'm your girlfriend motive enough for him not to touch me?" I asked, frowning. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"He's a dude. He doesn't care about the boyfriends of the girls he wants. And he liked you." Kyle said. I notested a bit of jealousy in his tone, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, you think that's funny?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, you're jealous." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not. Here." he said, handing me a glass. I grabbed it and raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?" I asked, looking inside the glass.

"Vodka." he answered. I frowned.

"I'm not used to drink." I said, giving it back to him. But he refused to take it.

"No way. You're at a party. Drink. I'll be with you all night." he said, kissing my forehead and smiling. "It's not that bad, now is it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, it's actually pretty good." I confessed, smiling. He smiled too and gave me another glass.

After my third glass, I started to see everything spinning, so I sat down on the couch, alone. Kyle stayed around the drinks for a little longer. Then, a few minutes later, I felt someone pulling me and I realized it was Kyle. I smiled and put my arm around him. He put his arm around my waist and helped me go to the top floor. He led me to a room and made me go in. After that, we turned around to face each other and, before I could say anything, he kissed me.

"Emily?! Sean?!" I heard Kyle say and I understood that the boy kissing me wasn't Kyle. I opened my eyes and saw it was Sean, so I pulled away, covering my mouth with my hands. What the hell was happening?

"Kyle…" I started, looking at him. He seemed so hurt… However, he didn't let me talk.

"How could you do this to me? I trusted you! I really did! You were the first person I truly loved and who I said that to. I gave you everything I had and, stupid me, I even considered becoming a nice guy, so I can be with you and so your sister would accept your relationship. I actually fell in love with you… How could I have been so stupid? You're a liar! I hate you!" he yelled, leaving.

"No! Kyle, wait!" I begged, trying to follow him. However, Sean pulled me against his chest and I stayed there, in his arms, crying like a baby.

It was the first time I really fell in love and he didn't even believe me… He didn't trust me… And how could he say that? I couldn't stop crying and Sean picked me up and put me on the bed. He walked away for a while, but then came back and laid on the bed next to me. I turned to him and cried on his chest. He pushed me and sat on me. He started kissing my neck and I got scared. I struggled to release myself from him, but, the more I moved, the more strength he used to grab me, therefore, hurting me. I started to cry again and he kept on kissing my neck. I tried to scream, but all that came out of my mouth were little mumbles.

"Sean, let me go…" I begged, crying. He laughed.

"You really think I'm letting you go? You know, I never understood how Kyle always got older and extremely beautiful girls… But this time he outdid himself. You might be younger, but you're gorgeous. I sure know where you got your looks… I'm so gonna love touching you." he said, continuing kissing me.

"_I sure know where you got your looks…_" I repeated on my mind, and then I remembered where I knew him from! How could he be doing that to me??

He started trying to take my clothes off and released one of my hands. Then, I punched his nose with all my strength and pushed him. His nose was hurting, so he let go of me immediately. I ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. I started to knock on it, and I felt panic invade me. Then, he grabbed me again, this time with more strength, and threw me again on the bed. He looked mad, and hit me. I felt a lot of pain and started feeling a warm, slimy liquid rushing down my face. I realized I was bleeding. I was so scared, that I couldn't figure out what I was doing. So, without thinking, I kicked him in between his legs, and he fell on the floor, screaming. I approached him and punched his nose, making him pass out. I quickly found the key and ran to the door, opening it.

I ran through the house, looking for Kyle. I felt dizzy and I had a lot of pain all over my body. I realized I was still crying and shaking, but no one seemed to notest it. I went to the rooms again. I thought Kyle might be in one of them. Then, I opened a door and saw them. They got startled and looked at me. Their clothes were all around the room and they were covered by the sheets. He stared at me, with a hurt and guilty expression. I saw the girl's face and I realized it was Gwen. She had a huge smile on her face and he remained quiet.

"Kyle…" I mumbled. He didn't even move.

I understood he wasn't expecting to see me. So, I closed the door, and kept on running. I felt tears rolling down my face, and I was still shaking and bleeding. But none of that mattered anymore. Riley was right: boys are all the same. I ran non-stop, heading for the camp, and, on the way, I fell a few times, bleeding even more and making small cuts all over my body.

When I got to the camp, it must've been 5 am. It was still dark, but it looked like the sun was going to show up any minute. I couldn't go to my room, because I didn't want to wake up the others. So, I went to the benches on the soccer field. I sat there and continued crying. I tried to clean the blood that kept on running from my nose, but it was too much, and I couldn't do it.

So, I gave up. I stared at the marks on my wrists, made by Sean's hands and I cried even more. I repeated in my mind the last scene I saw before I left: Kyle and Gwen, lying on the bed, naked, hugging and kissing each other, looking at me right afterwards. I would never forgive him… He let his best friend try to touch me and he did nothing to avoid it. And, when I needed him, he was in another room, having sex with another girl. I would never forgive him. I felt completely destroyed. He had destroyed me. He, his friend, and Gwen had destroyed everything of me, had robbed everything from me, and I could never let that go.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 (Riley's POV):**

I got up slowly and got dressed, trying not to think about the fight I had with Nate the day before. I felt so bad for saying those things to him, but what was he expecting?! He said none of that had any meaning to him... I could only answer like that!! I left my cabin and headed to the soccer field. On one hand, I didn't want to talk to Nate, but maybe, if I saw him, I could think things through.

Then, I saw someone behind the benches. A girl.

"Emily?" I said, surprised. I approached her and there she was, sitting on the ground, grabbing her knees, with a weird expression on her face. "Emily, what happened?"

"Nothing, I just felt like coming here..." she said, in a low voice. I stared at her, confused. It took me a while to see marks on her arms.

"Wait, what's that on your arm?" I asked, as she grabbed her arms, like she wanted to hide them. "Emily, what are those marks? Answer me."

"It's nothing. I went out last night and I fell when I returned."

"Ems, those marks are too dark to be from a fall... It's almost like... Like someone grabbed you really hard or something..." I understood, as she lowered her head. "Emily, is that what happened? Did someone hurt you or-"

"Riley, nothing happened, okay?!" she yelled, running away. I just watched her leave. If it was something as bad as she made it seem, she couldn't keep that a secret. I thought about for a while and I headed to Kyle's cabin. I knew he was involved in what happened.

As I arrived, I knocked on the door really hard. No one answered. I did the same three more times without any answer whatsoever. I decided to push the door and it opened easily. But nothing could've prepared me for what I was about to see.

"Riley?" Kyle said. He was lying on his bed and Gwen was on top of him. I felt all the blood rushing to my head and I closed my fists in anger. As I saw Gwen smirking, I approached her and grabbed her by the hair.

"What are you doing here, you bitch?! Is stealing other people's boyfriends the only thing you're good at?!" I yelled, pulling harder. She just screamed more and more.

"Riley, it's not like that! Emily and I... We're not together anymore..." he explained. I looked at him, astonished. I let go of Gwen and came closer to him.

"What do you mean, you're not together anymore?"

"Some stuff happened last night..."

"What stuff? I found Emily, today, totally devastaded and she didn't want to tell me anything at all."

"Maybe it's better if you don't know..." he said, trying to go to the door. I grabbed his arm, squeezing tightly.

"I swear to God that, if you did anything to hurt Emily, I'll hurt three times as much and you'll wish you were never born!" I threatened, turning to face Gwen, who looked scared. "I advise you two to stay away from Emily or it'll be worse for you."

"It's not our fault you're sister such a disturbed freak, that hurts everybody just to feel better about herself!" she yelled, as I was leaving.

"What did you just say?" I asked, not waiting for an answer. I jumped on top of her and I pulled her hair, even stronger than before (and I didn't even think that was possible), punching her as well. She kept on screaming and I felt someone grabbing me from behind. But it wasn't Kyle...

"Riley, that's enough. Let's go outside." Nate's voice echoed in my ears, as he pulled me away from the two of them. I struggled really hard, screaming and squirming like crazy, but he wouldn't let me go. We stopped by the lake and I bit his arm, moving two steps back. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Why did you stick your nose in there, anyway? Isn't it enough for you to ruin my life, now you have to mess with my sister's problems?"

"I didn't ruin your life, you're dramatizing."

"Whatever." I replied, walking away.

"Riley-"

"Don't. I'm not in the mood for your pep talk. Not today..." I mumbled, running my fingers through my hair and looking down.

"Did something happen with Emily?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't know... I saw her a while ago near the benches and she had some weird marks on her arms. And now I caught Kyle and Gwen snogging... Has everybody gone nuts?"

"Sometimes, it seems like it... Have you tried to talk with Emily?"

"She won't tell me anything... She says she went out last night and she fell a few times on her way back... But those marks... I don't know... They're worse... It's almost like someone grabbed her..." I confessed, trying to hold back my tears. Just the thought of someone trying to hurt my sister made me feel sick.

"Look... I know we're not exactly 'okay'... But you can talk with me, if you want...

"I don't need to talk with you." I said, coldly. I knew I was being a bit mean, but I had other things to worry about.

"You don't have to. I'm just saying I'm here, in case you wanto to. We'll talk later, General." he said, with a sad smile, as he walked away. I sighed. I blew it... Again...

I went to the cafeteria to see if I could eat something, but I had too much on my mind. I thought about Emily and her marks, Kyle and Gwen... And Nate... How could I've pissed so many people in one morning? The day was going horribly to me and it wasn't even eleven o'clock.

I saw Emily at the other end of the cafeteria, eating by herself. I was afraid to go talk with her and say something that would her her. Again... I also saw Nate sitting alone at a table and I frowned. Maybe I should talk with him.

"May I?" I asked, aprroaching him, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Sit." he said. I sat down and stayed in silence for a while. How was I supposed to open my heart to someone that I had treated so wrong?

"Well, you... Uh... You said that I could talk with you if I wanted to and... I think I want to..." I mumbled, staring at my plate. I heard his laughter.

"Talk, then."

"It's about Emily's marks... You've been here longer than me and... Tell me, do you think there's any possibility that Kyle was the one who did that to her?" I questioned, surprising him. He hesitated. I realized it was a tough question. "You know what? Nevermind. It was stupid. Let's change the subject."

"I don't think he did it. Kyle can be an ass somethimes, but I can't imagine him hurting a girl. Specially, not Emily." he aswered, staring at me. I understood the honesty in his voice and I thought maybe I had to think outside the box if I wanted to find out who did that.

"I'm going for a walk, to clear my mind." I informed, seeing Emily with a sad expression. Nate nodded and that made me think. Maybe now was a good time to redime myself. "Do you wanna come?"

"You sure you don't mind?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's cool. I mean... What kind of General am I, if I have no one to boss around?" I joked, smiling. He laughed.

"Okay, let's go." he agreed, standing up. We left the cafeteria in silence, specially because I needed to think. The truth is we weren't really okay, but maybe this could be a good start, no?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 16

**Chapter 20**

**Emily's POV:**

I entered the cabin, praying for it to be empty, and I sighed in relief noticing that there was no one inside. I walked through the room, to the bathroom, and I looked me in the mirror. I already had cleaned up my injuries, but they were still too obvious. I had some bruises all around my face, and a wound in my lip and another one a little down my nose, where Sean beat me. When I thought about that, I felt my eyes full of tears again, and I throw a punch in the mirror really hard, broking it. I made a little bruise in my hand, and I sat down on the floor, hurdled on my knees, and crying.

"Ems?" I heard Hayley's voice, entering the cabin. Oh no… Why did she have to show up now? I tried to retain my tears, but I realized that she was already going to the bathroom, and I hold on my knees with more strength, trying to hide my face near my chest. However, she ran to me and hugged me. "Ems! What happened?"

"Nothing" I mumbled, between hiccups. She shook her head.

"Don't lie. I know something had happen" she said, passing her hand in my face, and wiping away my tears.

"How's your relationship with Jason going?" I asked, trying to change the subject. She rolled her eyes.

"Great. But now we're talking about you. What happened to you?" she insisted.

"Nothing" I lied again.

"Emily! Stop lying!" she begged.

"Emily?! Hayley?!" I heard Riley's voice, and I rolled my eyes.

"We're in the bathroom" Hayley said. Riley soon showed up running, with Ashley and Allegra.

"Emily, would you tell me now what happened?" Riley asked, hugging me.

"I already said nothing had happen! Why don't you leave me alone? There's nothing going on!" I yelled, getting up, still crying. Riley sighed and pulled me so I could seat down.

"You're hurt. It was you who brooked the mirror?" she asked, while seeing my bruised hand. I almost forgot about it...

"It was an accident" I said. She nodded.

"Let's treat it. Do you know where the first aid's box is?" She asked. Ashley nodded and went to take it. Riley took the box and started treating my cut. "So, and know, will you tell me what happened?" she asked, suspicious. I rolled my eyes.

"I already said that nothing happened!" I said, sharply, almost screaming. Hayley sighed.

"We know that's something's going on, Emily… You're full of bruises, and those marcs in your arms…" she said. I hid the marcs, though I knew there was no point, and I lowered my face. "Emily, you and Kyle are strange. He went back to Gwen, and he says he doesn't even want to hear about you. You're full of bruises and marcs, and we all already realized that something serious had happen. Tell us what it was…" she begged.

"Kyle said what?" Riley asked, mumbling.

"Yeah, I thought it was strange too. He was always talking about you, Emily… I've never seen my brother so in love with anyone…" she said. I hugged my legs again and I landed my head on my knees.

"It was Kyle, wasn't it? He hurt you??" Riley asked. Through her voice's tone, I realized she was furious, and when she got like that, things don't end up well.

"Kyle has nothing to do with this" I just said.

"Then tell us! What happened so bad, Emily? What did he do?" Ashley insisted. I rolled my eyes.

"I already said it was nothing. I'm great. I'm normal" I lied.

"Then why are you full of bruises and marcs?" Allegra asked.

"'Cause I went out, and when I came back I fell a bunch of times, 'cause it was dark, and I couldn't see where I was putting my feet" I lied again. I was feeling bad for lie to them, but what could I do? Tell them the truth? That a jerk tried to touch me? That was out of question.

"You're lying" Riley realized.

"No, no I'm not. I'm telling the truth" I declared.

"Emily, you're my sister. I know you sufficiently well to know you're lying" she said. I took a deep breath, trying to calm me down so I wouldn't say anything that I would regret.

"I already said I'm fine, and that nothing had happen. Could you, please, leave me alone?" I begged.

"No. We're not going until you tell us the truth" Riley said.

"Maybe it's better if we leave you two alone" Allegra suggested.

"Yes, it's better they talk alone. Let's go" Hayley said. Ashley nodded, and the three left, letting me alone with Riley.

"Well, now tell me the truth" she required.

"Ri, please, I already said everything's alright. Please, don't insist! I'm great!"

"No, you aren't! I don't like Kyle neither your relationship. It's not a secret and that's pretty obvious. But I also know how stubborn you are, and innocent. I know that if you think you like him, you wouldn't let him go like that, from nowhere. And you're full of bruises… It was him, wasn't it? Tell me the truth" she asked. I got irritated and I got up.

"Stop that! Stop! Please! I already said I'm great! Kyle and I have nothing more! He dumped me, and went back to Gwen! Aren't you happy? Now you don't have to care about the fact that Kyle is a good influence for me or not, 'cause we aren't together anymore, and we will never be again! I hate Kyle, okay? Like I hate Gwen! You were right! Guys are all jerks!" I yelled. I realized I was crying, but it didn't bother me. I couldn't contain the tears, even though I tried. I had never had an explosion like that, I had never started yelling with someone, much less with her.

"Emily…" she started, approaching to me, trying to hug me. However, I moved away.

"Don't…" I begged. I got out the bathroom, I took my guitar, and I got out the room running, while the tears keep on running down my face, even though I tried to retain them.

I ran without stopping for a while and, without noticing, I ended up near the cascade. It didn't bother me. It was a beautiful place and, apparently, it was desert. So, I sat down again next to a tree, and I let myself be there, while the tears were rolling down my face. I repeated in my mind the entire night of the day before… When Kyle presented me to Sean, when he lead me next to the drinks, when he promised he would be with me the whole night. When Sean leaded me to the room and Kyle saw him kissing me, the hurt expression in his face, and the horrible things he told me. When Sean laid me down to the bed, and tried to touch me, while I was trying to release me, and just wished Kyle was there, with me, and help me. But he was too busy… In another room… Having fun with his ex-girlfriend. Older, prettier, and more experienced than me… That's why I wasn't good for Kyle. 'Cause I wasn't pretty, 'cause I wasn't experienced, 'cause I was a child. And now… Now I was a monster… I cried silently during some minutes, and when I calm myself down, I whipped my tears and I grabbed my guitar.

"_That night he caged her. Bruised and broke her. He struggled closer. Then he stole her. Violate wrists and then her ankles. Silent Pain. Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams. Monster. How should I feel?_" I sang, while I was playing, and without noticing what I was doing. I could just think about Sean, and how he tried to touch me, and how he hurt me, and about Kyle, in the bed, with Gwen. Then, I heard someone getting closer.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. I turned to him, and he made a surprised face, mixed with pain and guilt. Apparently I wasn't in my best conditions, but that didn't mattered. It didn't already bother me what he thought.

"This is a public place, isn't it? I have all the right to be here as you" I said. He sighed.

"What happened to you? Your face is full of bruises" he asked, approaching me. However, I moved away.

"It's none of your business" I declared. He assumed a rigid position.

"Why did you kiss Sean?" he asked. I laughed sarcastically.

"Why did I kiss Sean? Why did you sleep with Gwen?!" I asked, sharply. He shrugged his shoulders.

"My girlfriend was kissing another boy" he said. I laughed again.

"It has crossed your mind that maybe it was him who was kissing me?" I asked.

"It takes two to kiss" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll remember that next time I'll see a drunken girl kissing another boy that isn't her boyfriend" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"You just drank three glasses" he said.

"I'm not used to drink, okay? I had never drunk alcohol. I always preferred stay away from that, after I saw how it affects Riley. Besides, I was feeling dizzy, and I thought it was you who was pulling me. I didn't look to his face, and he didn't give me time to look at him before he kissed me. I just realized it wasn't you when I heard you yelling" I confessed. He laughed, in a hurt tone.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? I'm not naïve… I was just naïve to the point I fell in love with you" he said. That was hurting me, but wouldn't give up.

"I'm telling you the truth. Believe if you want to" I said, turning him back.

"Come on… You can do much better than that. Tell me something I could believe in" he asked, smirking. I got irritated.

"You think it's funny?!" I asked.

"Yes" he said. "I think it's really funny. 'Cause the first time I fell in love, and I was willing to change for someone, I thought that person loved me too, and I caught her up kissing one of my best friends."

"Oh, yes. Great friend you have!" I said, angry.

"You didn't seem to complain, when you were kissing him" he said.

"I thought it was you! You asshole!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes.

"I already told you that you can do much better than that" he said. I turned back to him, and his arms were crossed, next to his chest, and he was smirking. However, I realized he was really hurt with all that. Then, without thinking, I told him the truth.

"_You know, I never understood how Kyle always got older and extremely beautiful girls… But this time he outdid himself. You might be younger, but you're gorgeous. I sure know where you got your looks… I'm so gonna love touching you_" I said, imitating the tone Sean as used, and showing him my arms, and the bruises on my wrists. "That's what he said, while he was kissing me, and trying to take off my clothes, while I was crying and pleading him to let me go, and begging for you to help me! He was laughing, and when I tried to release myself, he hit me! You wanted to know why I'm all hurt… That's why! 'Cause while my boyfriend, the person I loved… Was in another room, having sex with another girl, one of his best friends was trying to rape me! Yes, I was really dizzy, and I thought it was you who was leading me to that room, 'cause you promised you wouldn't leave me all night, but you did! And you left me to have sex with another girl! You say you love me, but you didn't trust me, you didn't believe me! You let him touch me! You let him almost rape me! You let him use me! And when I tried to get back, while I was crying, after seeing what you were doing, while I needed you, I fell several times. That's why I'm full of bruises. Now that you know the truth, are you happy?" I yelled, while the tears were running down my face, one after another, without stopping. Kyle was really surprised with that. I realized for his eyes he was truly sorry. He tried to touch me, to hug me, but I moved away.

"Emily… I'm sorry… Please… I shouldn't have left you alone… I should have trust you… I'm sorry, please…" He begged. However, I interrupted him.

"Stop! Stop that!" I yelled. "I hate you, Kyle. I'll never, ever forgive you for what you've done. You two destroyed me! You took away everything of me! And I'll never forgive you for letting him do that to me, and for you to sleep with another girl, while I needed you. Never, Kyle. I'll never forgive you" I declared, grabbing my guitar, and walking away, running. I heard him calling my name, and I realized he was running after me. However, I didn't stop, and I locked myself in the cabin, which was empty. Then, I went to my bed, and covered myself, and I cried. I would never trust again in another boy. I would never trust again in anyone else. I never wanted to go off that bed. Never more.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 (Riley's POV):**

I found myself wandering around the camp, without knowing exactly where to go. I had never seen Emily like that. How could she keep something from me that hurt her so much? I kept on walking and I sat in front of the lake, staring at the void... That's how I felt: empty...

"Riley..." said a voice. I turned around and I saw Nate, with Ashley, Hayley and Allegra. I sighed. I didn't want to see them right now.

"Can you just leave me alone for a bit, please? I don't really want to talk now..." I confessed, lowering my voice. I saw the four of them staring at each other, with confused expressions.

"We'll leave you two alone." I heard Ashley mumble, walking away with the other two. Nate sat next to me, making me sigh again.

"Nate, I really don't want to talk." I mumbled, with my head low.

"You don't have to. We'll just stay here, in silence, until you feel better." he said, lying on the grass. I stared at him and turned to the lake again. Maybe I did want to talk... But Nate wouldn't be able to answer any of the questions I had created in my mind during the last half hour. He wouldn't be able to explain to me why Emily was acting so weird lately or tell me who had hurt her so much.

"What do you do when the one person you trust in, shuts herself from the rest of the world and doesn't let you in?" I asked, still staring at the lake. He got up and stared at me, looking confused.

"I would insist for that person to tell me what was going on... But, if that wouldn't work, I would walk to her and tell her that, even though she wants to keep it a secret, I'd be there for her, no matter what." he explained, surprising me.

"How did you...?"

"You're not the only one with friends with problems, Riley. I also know a person with a lot of drama in her life."

"Who?" I asked, looking at his sad smile. Then, it hit me. "Oh... It's me... Okay, I guess I deserved that one..."

"I didn't mean to offend you, or anything. It was just a comment." he said, lying down again and closing his eyes. I turned around to face him and I stared at his calm, but, still, hurt expression. I can't believe how stupid I was. I only cared about my own problems and I didn't even think about how that affected Nate...

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled. "This thing with Emily has been so overwhelming, that I don't even notice the rest of the people.

"Don't be sad. If Emily has been having issues, it's normal for you to be worried about her. You're her sister."

"Yeah, a boring, overprotecting sister, that doesn't leave her alone."

"But that's just how you are. You might exaggerate once in a while, but you care about people and that's good. If you want my opinion, I think Emily is really lucky to have you as a sister." he commented, smiling. I did the same. It was a forced smile, but it might have been the most real smile I made in this last few days. I should've been expecting something like this. Everytime I was with Nate, I felt a little happier and it seemed like I was at the top of the world, like I could do anything.

"I'm going to talk with Emily." I informed, getting up. "And I'm using your advice."

"Okay, good luck." he said, getting up as well. I stared at him for a while, thinking of what I could say next. So, I hugged him.

"Thanks, Nate. For everything." I mumbled, smiling.

"Anytime." he guaranteed, laughing, as I walked away.

I quickly arrived to my cabin, since I thought Emily was there. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I immediately thought of breaking in (since it was becoming a habit for me), but I stopped. Maybe I should take things easy, for a change...

"Emily, are you there?" I asked, knocking gently on the door. I had no answer, just silence. I knew she was there, but I asked just to see if she would answer me. "Emily, come on, I know you're in there."

"Riley, please go away." she begged. I sighed. How could I talk with her if we had to be separated by a door?

"I just want to talk with you. I won't ask any questions, I swear." I promised, in a sincere voice. I heard steps and she opened the door.

"Talk."

"I know you're having some problems and I wouldn't be a decent sister if I didn't want to find out what they are. And I'm worried, I admit. I also admit that I would brutally punch the person who hurt you, but I'm trying to respect your... Pain, or whatever you'd like to call it..."

"What's your point, Riley?" she asked, coldly. I sighed. That wasn't going to be easy for me...

"You only tell me what it is if you want to. The truth is I really want to know, but I'm not forcing you to tell me. I just want you to know that I'm here, in case you want to talk." I explained. She was surprised and, to be honest, I was too. I really didn't expect those words to come out of my mouth like that.

"Thanks." she said, hugging me. "I'm not completely ready to talk, but trust me you'll be the first person I'll go to when I am."

"That's good enough for me." I guaranteed, walking away. I walked around the camp, a little happier than I was before. Things we're starting to work out and I couldn't wait for this whole thing with Emily to be settled.

I was going to meet Nate, when I saw someone near the camp entrance. A boy. He was pretty far way, so I had to try really hard to find out who he was. But, still, I couldn't recognise him. When I was about to keep on walking, I heard a voice.

"Leaving already, Riley?" someone asked. I was shocked. I knew that voice... I turned around quickly and saw him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said, coldly. He smiled.  
"I came to redime myself. I missed you."

"Yeah, keep your lame excuses." I mumbled, not caring about being polite. But, then, I remembered a little detail that was somewhat scary. "How did you find out where I was?"

"I went to your house and your parents told me you were spending the Summer here. So... Where's Emily?"

"Go away." I said, leaving. He, however, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me, so I was face-to-face with him.

"I want to say I'm sorry about what happened."

"You're too late for that. Three months later. Three lowsy months that I knew what you were doing behind my back, and I still tried to hold on to the small things we did together, hoping that you'd have the guts to tell me that you cheated on me."

"Riley, it was a mistake. I didn't want to-"

"If you didn't want to, that why did you did it twice with the same person?! You turned me against my best friend and you made me stop believing in everything I stood for. How do you expect me to forvige you for destroying my world?"

"I'm not over you yet." he confessed, staring at me. I stepped back.

"I have to go. Don't follow me. I hate you, Sean Harris." I said, with tears in my eyes. He just looked at me and I ran. He was, definitely, the last person I expected (and wanted) to see. I cleaned my tears, as I thought about everything that had happened beteween us. He had a lot of nerve coming here like this and saying he still had feelings for me! How was I supposed to react to that?!

"Riley?" Nate asked, showing up. I looked at him, surprised and sad at the same time, without knowing what to say or do. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Please, don't ask any questions..." I begged, lowering my head.

"But you-"

"Just don't say anything, okay?" I said, hugging him tightly and crying even more. I felt awful for putting this much responsibility on him (again...), but, at that moment, Nate was the only that could understand what I was going through. The only one I could truly trust in.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 (Emily's POV):**

I got out of the cabin and decided to go walk a little through the camp. Everyone should be in the cafeteria 'cause it was dinner time, and since I wasn't hungry, no one would bother me. I walked for a while, until I started to hear voices. It seemed like Kyle and Gwen. I approached them, and kept a little distance as I hid, so they couldn't see me.

"What do you mean by that, Kyle?" I heard Gwen asking.

"I mean that's better if we broke up. I love Emily, not you" I heard him saying, and I felt my blood rushing to my head. In one hand, I felt angry with him. How could he say he loved me, after what he had done? However, something inside me also melted while I heard those words…

"Kyle, I swear, you'll regret this! You saw what happened the last time you broke up with me because of her! She doesn't deserve you! She kissed another boy! One of your best friends!" She yelled. I felt the anger take over me. She didn't know anything! She also kissed another boy! She wasn't attacked!

"Shut up, Gwen. I remind you that you also kissed one of my friends. And what happened with her was a misunderstood. I realized I was wrong. Sorry, Gwen, but what happened between us was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. I love her. Between you and me there's nothing more. You always knew I love her. She's my only one. I love just her" he said. I felt a tear running down my face.

"You'll regret this, Kyle! Believe me, you will! She will betray you again, and then you'll come after me! But then, it'll be too late!" she yelled. I got angrier and left.

I didn't want Kyle! I hate him! He hurt me, like I never thought it would be possible. Even though I tried to blame him for what happened, I knew I couldn't, 'cause it wasn't really his fault. It wasn't him who told Sean to attack me. I tried to put myself in his shoes, and I realized that, if I were him, I would have thought exactly the same… If I saw him kissing another girl, I would think he was cheating on me. However, it still hurt me the fact he didn't listen to me. In his place, I would have listened to his side of the story… In his place, even though it hurt a lot, I wouldn't have slept with any other boy… Boys are really weird, that's true, but he didn't have the right to hurt me like that… It wasn't his fault, but that doesn't change the fact that he had been with another girl, while I needed him.

I walked during a whuke, without really seeing where I was going. In my head was going on a huge and confusing debate about what was right and what was wrong. I tried to understand Kyle's reasons, and I realized I really understood the way he reacted. Then, I felt someone grabbing my arm, and I looked to the hand that was grabbing me. I didn't look to his face. I was afraid to see him. However, I soon realized who he was, when I heard his voice near my ear.

"Did you miss me? I missed you" he said, pulling me. I felt the panic invading my body again, and I tried to release myself. But he grabbed me with even more strength and he threw me to the floor.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, but even though I was trying really hard, he wouldn't release me.

"It's useless yelling, honey. Everybody is having dinner. No one will hear you" he said, grabbing my arms with strength.

"Get off of me!" I yelled again, struggling to make him release me. However, he beat me really hard, making me turn my face, and I went against a rock pretty hard. I felt dizzy. I realized I had started bleeding, and I felt all my strength leaving my body. He smiled.

"That's right. You're much more beautiful like that, still and quiet. It won't hurt, I promise… Well, maybe it'll hurt a little" he said, laughing. "You know, at first, you looked familiar to me, but I thought it must be a coincidence… I was really lucky… My ex-girlfriend's sister, and the girlfriend of that idiot, Kyle… I sure know where you got your looks from… You're beautiful, just like your sister" he said, while he was passing his hand through my face. I felt tears coming to my eyes, and running down my face. "Don't cry… It won't help you" he said, trying to kiss me. I bit his lip and he got me of, screaming, and he beat me again. "If you ever do this again, you'll never see your sister again!" he threatened.

"Kyle…" I mumbled. I wanted to scream, but I had no strength. I wanted to move, but I couldn't.

"Get off of her!" I heard him yelling. However, I thought I was dreaming. I wanted it so bad for it to be real, that maybe I was already imagining things… But I saw someone grabbing Sean, and getting him off of me. I looked at his face, and I saw it wasn't a dream. He came down next to me and I smiled, just like him. However, he seemed really worried.

"You're hurt" he said, passing his hand through my forehead.

"I'm fine" I lied, trying to sit down. However, I was too weak. Then, I saw Sean getting up, and pulling Kyle, and the two started punching each other. I wanted to get up and separate them, I wanted to put myself in the middle of them, I wanted to yell for someone to show up and separate them, so Sean couldn't hurt him, but I couldn't. Even though I tried really hard, no sound came out of my throat, and I had no strength. So, I closed my eyes, and I wished with all my heart for everything to end.

"Why do you care so much about her?" I heard Sean asking, and I opened my eyes. He and Kyle were going in some sort of circle, trying to avoid each other's attacks.

"'Cause I love her. Even if she blames me for what happened, even if she hates me, and never wants to see me again. Even if she doesn't love me anymore, and even if she doesn't want to have anything with me anymore, I love her. And I won't let you hurt her again. I once made the mistake of leaving her alone, in your hands, I made the mistake of letting you hurt her. But I won't do it again. I won't let you touch her again, nor hurt her again" said Kyle, firmly. I wanted to believe that, I really wanted… But could it possibly be that he really loved me? After everything?

"Don't be pathetic, Kyle… You know that you're only with her to use her, just like the others. But I understand you. Beautiful, young, naive… You're her first, you know? She's my ex-girlfriend's sister" said Sean. So that was why Kyle was with me… 'Cause he wanted to use me… He wanted to take advantage of me…

"Riley is the ex who you told me about?" Kyle asked. From his tone, he seemed surprised. Sean laughed.

"Yes, she is. When I realized that your girlfriend was my ex's sister, I realized how lucky I was… You know, Emily was never interested in boys. She was always so quiet, very naive, and she was always with her guitar. She turned down every guy who tried to ask her out… I can't understand how she ended up with you… Wanna know the best part? She really loves you… And she doesn't even dream about the things you can do…" said Sean, laughing. I felt a tear running down my face. What did he mean with that thing that I don't even dreamed about what Kyle could do?

"If you ever even look at her again, I swear I'll kick your ass!" Kyle yelled, throwing himself against Sean again.

Kyle and Sean fought during a while, and then Kyle threw him a big punch, that left Sean unconscious. Then, he approached me, and he kneeled next to me. Then, he pulled me against his chest, and I put down my face against him, inhaling his perfume. I opened my eyes. I was in the cabin again.

"Emily!" Riley yelled, hugging me. I realized she was really worried.

"What happened?" I asked, looking her. She sighed.

"Kyle told me that you fell and you hit with your head on the floor, and he said that was better to ask you what happened. Don't you remember?" she asked.

"Kyle?" I asked.

"Yes" I heard his voice and I looked back. He was there, and by his side was Nate.

"Where are Hayley, Ashley and Allegra?" I asked.

"Their boyfriends took them out. They were too nervous" said Riley. I nodded. "Your bruises are worse" she noticed, grabbing my wrists and staring them. I lowered my head. "Will you tell me what happened? Please?" she begged, worried. I lowered my head again.

"Nate and I will be outside" said Kyle, pulling Nate with him and locking the door. I sighed. I realized that was about time to tell Riley the truth.

"Sorry, sis. I didn't want to worry you…" I started. She shook her head.

"You're my little sister, it's obvious I care about you… If you don't want to tell me, I understand that, but don't ask me to not care…" she said. I took a deep breath.

"I went to a party, with Kyle… And, there, I met a friend of his…" I started. I thought it was better to hide the part that his friend was Sean. She was worried enough already.

"Go on" she requested. I lowered my head.

"We drank a little and…" I continued. However, my voice was stuck in my throat, and I couldn't say anything else. She hugged me.

"It was Kyle, wasn't it? He hurt you! He tried to touch you! I'll kill him!" she yelled, furious. I sighed and I realized I had to tell her all the truth. I took a deep breath.

"His friend took me to a room… I thought it was Kyle, but then I saw it wasn't, when I heard Kyle yelling to see his friend kissing me… I thought it was Kyle, I didn't look to his face…" I said. Riley sighed and hugged me tightly. "Kyle left, hurt. He said I was a liar, and that he didn't trust me anymore… I started crying, and his friend… He… He…" I said, starting to cry. Riley rocked me in her arms. "He tried to rape me" I admitted, crying hardly.

"I'll kill him! I'LL KILL HIM!!" Riley yelled, so loud that I'm almost sure everyone heard her scream. "Tell me who it was!" she requested. I lowered my head. I couldn't tell her…

"You… You don't know him…" I mumbled, still crying. She sighed and stayed there, hugging me, until I finally fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 (Riley's POV):**

After fifteen minutes, I was still sitting on the floor, right next to Emily's bed. I looked at her every two seconds, just to be sure that she was okay. I mean... She wasn't okay, that's for sure... How could I let things get to this point? To the point where I shut myself from everyone else because of my own problems and I let my little sister get hurt?

"Riley...?" Nate said, entering the room with Kyle. I stared at them with a confused expression, because I didn't really know what to say. They looked at me sadly and I realized they were feeling sorry for me.

"You better keep it down, she just fell asleep..." I warned, looking down. Nate came down on his knees in front of me and just stood there.

"You've been here for a while, are you sure you don't want to go outside and get some air or something?" he asked, concerned. I shook my head.

"I'm staying here." I said. Nate sighed and got up, shrugging his shoulders to Kyle.

"Nate, can you leave us alone for a bit, please?" he asked, making me raise my eyebrows. What would he want now?

"Okay, I'm right outside." he informed, leaving. After that, Kyle sat next to me, as he stayed in silence.

"You should go out." he said, finally.

"I don't want to... I'd rather stay inside..." I explained.

"Nate's right, you can't shut yourself in here forever."

"I don't mind. I can't leave Emily alone again."

"That's why you don't want to leave? You're afraid that Emily... Will get hurt again?" he asked, staring at me with a sad expression.

"That's what happened, right? I 'forgot' about my sister and someone tried to rape her. I can't afford to leave her again."

"Riley... You can't put this much responsibility on you."

"She has no one else. Even if things end up well for our parents, I'm the only family she's got here."

"Still... You can't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault."

"I wasn't there for her, Kyle! She loves you and you love her back and the only thing I did was try to ruin your relationship! That's not something a sister does!"

"You were worried about her. And I understand why, I admit I am a bad influence for Emily. You did nothing wrong." he guaranteed, placing his hand on my shoulder. I tried to hold my tears. I knew he was only saying that to make me feel better, but, still, it was very noble of him to do that to someone who hated him... "You should go outside, I'm serious. Clear up your mind, think things through."

"But-"

"Nate will stay with you, you have nothing to worry about."

"And what about Emily?"

"I won't leave this room, I swear. I won't let anything happen to her." he explained. I nodded and slowly got up, staring at Emily. She was sleeping so calmly, like nothing happened... Then, I turned to Kyle. I had been so mean to him... And he saved Emily!

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. "I know I exaggerated a bit with you-"

"Don't even think about it, I get it."

"Thanks for saving Emily." I said, hugging him with tears in my eyes. I realized he was surpised, but he hugged me back. I stepped back with a sad smile and I left the room.

"Seems like Kyle did it." Nate said, smiling. I kept my sad smile and he put his arm around my shoulders. "Everything's going to work out just fine, you'll see."

"Can we... Just go to the lake, please?" I asked, in a very vulnerable voice. So vulnerable that it actually scared me. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Let's go."

We walked in silence until we got to the lake, and I just stood there staring at everything around me. Now that I thought things were going great, this horrible tragedy falls on me and makes me realize that not everything's perfect. That awful things can happen to any of us, just like that...!

"Do you know the person who did this to Emily?" I asked, suddenly. Nate looked surpised, but understood he had to answer, since I glared at him.

"No, I don't. But, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. The last thing you need is to run around town like a crazy person, looking for a guy just to beat him up:"

"Oh, come on, wouldn't you do the same if it were you? If someone grabbed the person that is the most important to you and... And..." I stuttered, not being able to find the right words. I found myself crying again. Nate looked at me with a sad expression and hugged me. I hated that. I hated being so vulnerable and crushed that I couldn't even hold back the tears for five minutes... So vulnerable and crushed that I needed to depend on someone else.

"You don't even know who he is, Riley. The best thing you have to do now is... Focus on helping Emily get over this." he suggested. I shed a few more tears, still grabbing his shirt. How would I be able to help Emily get over this if I coudn't even get over this?

"I can't... I can't face her again..." I mumbled, lowering my head. "I'm scared that I'll fail as a sister again."

"Riley-"

"I have to do what I can. Which is, punch the animal that tried to hurt her."

"Has it crossed you mind that, if he almost raped Emily, he can do the same to you?" he asked, concerned. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't care."

"But I do! How do you think Emily will be if something happens to you? How do you think I'll be if something happens to you? I can't lose you, Riley!" he said, with panic in his voice. I was stunned. That was his concern? Me?

"Nate..." I stuttered. It was hard for me to hide that I had no idea what to say. With this whole Emily thing, I completely forgot about our... Relationship or whatever it was that Nate and I had.

"You might think that this is lame, but trust me, I didn't plan any of this. What happened with us at the bar... It started with a bet I made with my friends. It was just a stupid bet. But, if it wasn't for that bet, I would have never met you. I just want to show you how small things like this can change the course of a life."

"Change the course of a life?" I repeated, confused.

"I'm having a couple of family problems... And I was sick of trying to pretend that everything was okay. So, I was going to run away. I went to the bar with my friends, like it was a 'goodbye party'. I wasn't suppose to meet you. But I'm glad it happened."

"You're saying I...?"

"I stayed because of you, Ri." he explained. I just looked at him, with a stupid look on my face. That was the last thing I thought he would say.

"Nate, I... Hum..." I stuttered, nervous. With this whole conversation about small things, I was afraid to say something wrong.

"I know this might be asking too much, but do you think you can... Take it easy with this 'Emily thing'?" he asked. I felt like crying again, so I took a deep breath.

"I... I promise I'll take it slow this time." I guaranteed, forcing a smile. He hugged me and I felt tears running down my face again. "Let's go back to the cabin, okay?"

"Okay." he agreed, following me. When we got there, I opened the door slowly and I noticed that Emily was still asleep and Kyle was exactly where I was before.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Normal, she hasn't woken up yet. But maybe it's better this way..." he said. I nodded. "Riley... About the guy who did this to her... Maybe it's best for you to know who he is."

"Why?" I questioned. If they insisted so much in keeping it a secret, why the sudden change?

"Because you know the jerk."

"I... I know him?"

"Kyle..." Nate warned, but Kyle raised his hand so he would let him finish.

"She needs to know." Kyle insisted, turning around to face. "It was... Sean."

"Sean? The Sean who... Sean?" I stuttered, horrified. I felt all my blood rushing to my head and I closed my fists in anger. I started to breathe really fast and I cleaned the tears that got out of my eyes. "I have to go."

"You don't know where he is." Kyle reminded me.

"It doesn't matter, I'll find out. I trusted in that idiot and he is going to pay for making my sister suffer." I threatened, leaving. Nate followed me and grabbed my wrist.

"Riley, you can't. What if he does something to you?"

"You don't need to worry. I know Sean, I was able to survive almost a year with him."

"Ems is waking up, what do you want me to tell her?" he asked, seeing my sister open her eyes.

"Tell her I'm going to settle some things with Sean, that's all."

"What if something happens to you?"

"It won't." I guaranteed, walking away. But I suddenly stopped. What if something actually happened to me? What if I would never see Emily or Nate again? "There's something I need to do first."

I went to the cabin and kissed Emily on the forehead, as I hugged her next.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out, the guys will explain everything to you." I said, looking at Kyle. He understood that I wanted him to take care of Emily, so he nodded. I left, walking to Nate. "And... Now I just have to say goodbye to you."

"God, Riley, don't say it like that. It's like you'll never come back again. Stay."

"I can't. We'll talk later." I said, staring at him. Then, I stopped thinking for a few seconds and I kissed him. I didn't care about the consequences. All that mattered was 'right now'. "I hope this one meant something to you."

I ran out of there without looking back. I assumed Sean was in the bar I met Nate, because it was his favourite place: girls, drinks... Perfect for a pig like him. A pig that was going to get his ass kicked.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 (Emily's POV):**

I saw, surprised, the kiss Riley gave to Nate, and I saw her getting out the cabin. A hundred things ran through my head. I was afraid she would do something… I looked to Nate's scared and worried expression, and then I looked to Kyle, who was staring at me with the same worried expression.

"Very well, what's wrong?" I asked, at last. Nate and Kyle looked at each other and then they stared at me again. My eyes were jumping from Nate to Kyle, without being sure who I should look to. They didn't open their mouths, and I realized I had to play hard. I glared at them, and Kyle rolled his eyes, as he sat down next to me.

"Emily…" he started. I realized he was struggling to find the right words to tell me whatever it was, but he wasn't being successful.

"Kyle! Nate! Tell me now what's wrong!" I demanded. Kyle lowered his head, and Nate stood quiet.

"Take it easy. You're still hurt" said Kyle. I closed my fists and my eyes and I counted to ten, trying to calm me down.

"Where did Riley go?" I asked calmly, ten seconds afterwards.

"After Sean" said Kyle, finally. I shout my mouth open with disbelief, and I felt like my heart was ready to fall to the floor and break at any moment.

"You told her…" I mumbled, and looked to Kyle. He nodded. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! SHE SHOULDN'T KNOW! HE'LL HURT HER!" I yelled, getting up, feeling the tears running down my face.

"She needed to know, Emily…" said Kyle, with a worried expression in his face.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! IF HE HURTS HER, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" I yelled, grabbing my shoes and putting them on.

"Relax. Everything is going to be fine" he said, hugging me. My tears were still running down my face, and I couldn't hold them back. Nate just stood there silently.

"How could you do this, Kyle? I hate you!" I said, while I was crying. He sighed.

"I know. It doesn't matter. In your place, I would hate me too" he said, playing with my hair.

"I can't be here! I'm going after her!" I heard Nate saying. Finally someone opened his mouth to say something intelligent!

"I'll go with you" I offered myself.

"Emily… I don't think that's a good idea…" said Nate.

"Me neither" Kyle said, grabbing my arm. I released myself violently.

"I won't stay here doing nothing while my sister goes after a jerk"! I said.

"No. Nate will go after her, and I'll stay here, with you" said Kyle. I pushed him against the wall and pointed to his face with my finger.

"Don't you dare tell me what I have to do! If it wasn't for you, things weren't like this! So, now, deal with it! If you want to be a coward and stay here, that's up to you, but I won't let my sister alone with a jerk like him!" I said. Kyle seemed surprised, but at the same time I could see he was feeling guilty. I sighed and moved away a little. "Forget what I said. It's not your fault" I admitted. He shook his head.

"No, you're right. This happened because of me. If I hadn't taken you to the party, you wouldn't meet Sean, and he hadn't done what he did. He wouldn't come here, and attack you again, and Riley wouldn't be after him" he said. I sighed.

"Stop that. It's not your fault, Kyle. But still, you slept with Gwen, and for that, I won't forgive you" I said. He lowered his head and nodded.

"I know. I don't blame you for doing that" he said. I sighed.

"Let's go after Riley" I said, approaching Nate.

"Let's go" he said, getting out the cabin.

"Wait! I'll go too" Kyle said, following us. I nodded, and we got out the camp.

"Very well, where could she be?" Nate asked, after a few minutes.

"Humn… Maybe in the bar. She told me Sean likes that kind of places" I said. Nate nodded, and I continued walking, until we saw the bar. We got in and I was right. Riley was there, and everyone was looking to her.

"HOW DARE YOUTOUCH MY SISTER?! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Riley yelled, throwing a glass to his head.

"Riley, don't!" I yelled, running to her.

"That's nice… Family reunion…" Sean said, laughing. I looked to Kyle and then to Nate, and I saw they were burning up, trying to control their anger.

"If you ever approach any of them, I'll kick your ass!" Kyle and Nate threatened him, putting themselves in front of me and Riley.

"No! I'll make him pay for what he did to my sister!" Riley yelled, trying to push Kyle and Nate. However, I hugged her really tight, stopping her.

"You're pathetic… Each one worse than the other" said Sean. Kyle took a deep breath, and Riley was trying to make me release her.

"You stay here" I mumbled, pulling her. She rolled her eyes.

"He has to pay for what he did to you…" she said. I shook my head.

"You won't make him pay letting him do the same to you" I said. She sighed and hugged me.

"If you ever approach her again, I swear I'll kill you!" Kyle threatened, trying to control himself.

"You can't do anything against me" said Sean, laughing. Kyle threw him to the floor, and started beating him. However, Nate pulled him.

"Easy. You won't gain anything if you continue beating him like that. You'll lose all the reason" Nate said, trying to calm Kyle down. However, it was obvious Nate was also burning with anger, mostly 'cause he was afraid that Sean would come close to Riley. Kyle nodded.

"You're pathetic!" said Sean, getting up, and laughing. "You won't be always with them…" he said, almost threatening us.

That was when Nate lost his mind and threw himself against Sean. Kyle went after him, and started beating him too. Then, all over the bar, people started involving themselves in fights, taking any excuse to put themselves into the fight between Kyle, Nate and Sean. Riley and I tried to separate them, and we yelled. But it was useless. Even though we screamed out loud, it seemed like nobody could hear, in the middle of all the confusing scene of punches and screams.

That lasted for a few minutes, and Riley and I got thrown to the ground several times, while we were trying to approach us. Then, we heard the police's sirens, and five agents got in the bar, and stopped the fight, grabbing Kyle, Nate and Sean, who were still trying to released themselves, so they could fight again.

They took us to the police station, and we gave our statements. We told the reasons of the fight, and I got examined, so they could connect Sean to the rape attempts. This lasted all night, and they ended up releasing me, just like Riley, Kyle and Nate, and Sean got arrested due to the rape attempts. We went back to the camp, and I went with Kyle to his cabin, leaving Riley and Nate alone, in the girl's cabin.

We got in without making a sound, so we wouldn't wake up the others, who were sleeping, and I went with him to the bathroom. I pushed him, making him sit down on the edge of the bathtub, and then I went to get the first aids kit, that he told me where it was.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, while I was cleaning the bruises he had next to his eyebrow and his lip.

"'Cause I love you. Isn't that enough?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Don't say that. It makes things a lot worse" I said, while I was still cleaning his bruises.

"Emily, I love you… I'm sorry it took so long for me to help you… But I couldn't let him hurt you again" he said. I finished treating him, and put the things away, staring at the floor.

"All that matters is that you came. Even if you took so long" I said, turning my back to him. "Thanks".

"Emily, look at me…" he begged. I sighed and turned to him. He approached me and passed his hand through my face, and I stared at the floor again.

"What do you want, Kyle?" I asked. I was tired of all that.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I'm really sorry. But I love you, Emily…" he said, kissing me. However, I pushed him, and turned my back to him.

"He touched me, Kyle… You left me alone, so you could sleep with your ex, without listening to what I had to say. While he was touching me, you were having fun. Kyle, I can't forget his hands on my body… I can't forget him beating me up, trying to take off my clothes, and trying to kiss me. And I can't forget Gwen's smile when I saw you two, naked, together, in bed, either. Sorry, Kyle. But I can't" I said, moving away. He grabbed my arm, stopping me. I was still turned back to him.

"I didn't want to… I was blind with jealousy when saw you with him… I was so afraid of losing you… And now I realize I was the one who blew it all… Due to my insecurity, I really lost you… And you have no idea how I regret it…" he said, sighing. "Give me one more chance… I'll prove you I love you… And I won't let anyone else touch you" he said. I felt a tear running down my face and I released my arm.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I can't" I said, running outside the cabin. He tried to follow me, but I was faster, and I went to the soccer field again. Riley was with Nate, and they had things to work out. So, I sat under the benches, while the tears were still running down my face, and I finally fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 (Riley's POV):**

I was sitting in the floor, next to Emily's bed, just like before. I waited anxously for her to come back to the cabin, since I didn't want to leave her alone again. I avoided Nate's eyes, because I don't think I could handle another one of our conversations, after everything that had happened that day.

"You know you have nothing to worry about, don't you?" he asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"You can't assure that... Just because Sean's in jail, it doesn't mean Emily's safe." I explained. I knew I was exaggerating, but I didn't want any other boys touching Emily.

"What about Kyle?"

"What about Kyle?"

"Are you going to keep him away from Emily too?" he said, surprising me. Ever since we were 'okay', I hadn't really thought about it. The truth is he hurt Emily, but he stood up for her. That's gotta count for something, right?

"I don't know... But, to be honest, I don't think I need to do anything about it. Emily isn't very happy with him lately..."

"He slept with Gwen, he can't expect Emily to forgive him just like that..."

"The point is I don't think he's like Sean. He might actually be... Decent." I admitted, without believing I had just said that. Nate looked surprised too.

"Okay... What just happened here? Now, you're the one who thinks Emily should be with Kyle?" he joked. I smiled. "Have you thought about asking Emily what she wants?"

"No, and I don't plan on doing it either. You've seen how she is: she puts everybody else before her and she never thinks about herself. She didn't even want me to go to the bar!"

"And she was right about that! You only cared about Emily, you didn't even think that something might've happened to you."

"Well, of course I cared about Emily! She's my little sister and she wasn't capable of defending herself from that jerk! That's where I come in."

"And what assures you that you would be able to defend yourself from Sean?"

"I know him, I know exactly how to defend myself."

"You don't have to, that's what I'm here for." he joked, putting his arms around me, protectively. I laughed. I didn't know how I could laugh after what happened. Nate really is the only one capable of cheering me up...

"She's gone for a while..." I noticed, in a concerned voice. Nate stared at me, also concerned.

"Do you want me to go look with you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No need. She's probably at the soccer field."

"Aren't you afraid of going by yourself?" he questioned, in a voice even more concerned than before.

"No." I answered, like it was a totally normal thing. He sighed.

"Okay, I'm afraid of you going by yourself." he admitted, making me laugh again. This proctective side of his was funny. I have always been the protective and never the protected. I admit it's a nice feeling to have someone worry about me like that. Specially Nate...!

"You have nothing to be afraid of, I can't take care of myself."

"Riley-"

"Nate, I'm not even leaving the camp."

"Still... Promise me you'll be careful."

"I'll be careful." I guaranteed, smiling.

"I'm going to get some sleep. Call me if you need anything, I'm serious." he said, hugging me. I smiled again and he kissed me, walking away afterwards.

I decided to walk slowly, since I needed to clear my mind. I felt really bad for letting things get to that point... I've been trying to protect Emily this whole time, and, suddenly, Sean showed up and tried to rape her...! I felt my body being filled with anger and I tried to relax. Nate was right, Sean was in jail, I had nothing to worry about. I mean... I had nothing to worry about, when it comes to him... I just had to worry about every other guy on the planet...

As I arrived to the field, I saw Emily sleeping under the benches. I smiled. She probably stayed there because I was talking with Nate. I sat next to her, staring at her calm and innocent expression... I was afraid of waking her up. Waking her to a reality full of pain and misery.

"Riley...?" she mumbled, opening her eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Sorta... What were you doing?"

"Watching you sleep. Did you work things out with Kyle?"

"Did you work things out with Nate?" she asked, making me smile. I hated when she answered my question with another question, but it was still funny.

"I asked first. And Nate and I don't have anything to work out."

"So the whole 'Alicia issue' is finished?"

"As far as I know, yes. I think that what's going on right now is bigger than Alicia..." I explained, looking at her sad expression. "Can you answer me now?"

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"How about the truth?"

"The truth is I love him and he loves me, but this isn't going to work out."

"Why not?"

"'Why not'?! Riley, he praticly handed me over to his best friend, didn't let me explain something he caused on his own and slept with his ex! Don't you think that's enough?!"

"But he changed. He broke up with Gwen and he almost killed Sean for you! He saved you, Emily."

"Humn..." she mumbled, not very convinced.

"I mean it. You know I don't give a lot of compliments, but Kyle might be good for you. He redeemed himself."

"Yeah, only on your point of view..."

"Don't you think you should give him a chance?"

"I gave him a chance and he blew it. You were right: boys only mean trouble." she said, resting her head on my shoulder. I sighed. That was going to be harder than I thought.

"Emily-"

"Can we just change the subject, please?"

"Okay, let's change the subject, then. Nate says I'm freaking with this whole thing about Sean, and that I should ask you what you want to do about it."  
"You're asking for my opinion?" she asked, shocked. I laughed. The truth is I always underestimated Emily and I never gave her a chance to make any kind of important decisions.

"I just think it's best if you tell me what you think, before I decide everything and then screw up. So... What do you want?"

"I want you to act normally with me and leave the whole 'Kyle' issue."

"Well... About acting normally, I won't promise anything, but I'll try... Now, about Kyle-"

"Riley, has it crossed your mind that I might not want to be with him?"

"Yeah, and then I laughed because it was completely stupid! You're crazy about him and, even though I don't want to admit it, he's crazy about you too! Do you think you can stop being so stubborn and forgive him, so you guys can go on with your lives, happily and all that stuff?" I commented, making her frown. I realized she didn't want to give in. "Ems, I know Kyle hurt you. But he's sorry and he wants to settle things with you."

"Well, I don't want to settle things with him. Can we just drop it?"

"Fine, let's go to the cabin." I said, preparing to get up. Emily, however, remained still. "What? You're not coming?"

"I want to stay here. Is that okay?" she asked. I sighed. How could I say 'no'?

"Okay." I nodded, sitting next to her. She smiled and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Good night, Ri." She mumbled, closing her eyes

"Good night, Ems." I said, thinking about Kyle again. Tomorrow, I would try again. They just had to be together!


End file.
